Remnant
by River Eagle
Summary: FINISHED! Shmi SkywalkerLars has a surprising, yet satisfying gift to give Cleig, but will that be enough to stop Anakin's fall? Or his return to the light side? AU to Ep. V & VI
1. Prolouge

**AN:  George Lucas owns Star Wars and everything in it.  I own the original characters that I have created.  This story was written with the help of one of my good friends, Tweets.  Please R&R.**

Her face was upturned, looking toward the stars.  Her son was out there somewhere, living his dream to be a Jedi.  It was a cool Tatooine evening and Shmi Skywalker-Lars was accustomed to spend half an hour in the evenings gazing at the stars.  Anakin, her beloved son, was foremost in her mind on nights like this.

But this night, things were slightly different.  Anakin was still prominent in her mind, but he shared it now with images of a little girl.  It was nearly two years after her marriage to Cliegg Lars, and Shmi was excited, and half-scared.  The reason was that she was unsure of how to tell him.

Her stepson, Owen, soon joined her.

"Dad's shutting down the power.  You'd better come in."

Shmi turned her head and smiled.  "I'll be in shortly," she told him.  Owen returned her smile and re-entered their simple dwellings.  A few minutes later, Shmi turned and followed after her son.

c d

That night, Shmi lay in bed thinking.  She knew she would have tell Cliegg sooner or later.  With her back to her husband, she smiled to herself.  She was sure that he would be happy.

Cliegg stirred beside her and woke up.  He didn't realise that his wife was awake until she moved to look at him.

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to wake you," Cliegg apologised.

"I was already awake," Shmi told him.  She sighed.  "Is something bothering you?" she asked after a while.

"No.  I was going to ask you that," Cliegg saw Shmi's shoulders slump a bit.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded and moved closer to her husband's form.  Cliegg attentively wrapped his arms around her and began to worry.  It was a long time before Shmi spoke.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything.  For this house.  For my freedom.  For Owen.  For your love.  For the baby."  She hadn't meant for it to slip out like that but it did.

"B-b-b-baby?" Cliegg stammered.


	2. Episode V

Episode V Remnant 

It has been three years since the Battle of Yavin.  The Rebellion has suffered greatly but new hope was given to them as they celebrated the destruction of the Death Star.  Luke Skywalker, Commander of the Rebellion after his torpedo had successfully destroyed the battle moon, has gone to Dagobah to complete his training.

_The Rebellion is once more fleeing from the Empire as it ruthlessly hunts the galaxy for any sightings of them.  Princess Leia Organa is escaping once more in the _Millennium Falcon,_ with Han Solo and his Wookie co-pilot, Chewbacca.  With them are C-3PO and a new face to the Rebellion, Bethia Hughting.  Nothing is known about the newcomer, but Luke, Leia, Han and the rest of the Rebellion will learn a valuable lesson from her, as will Darth Vader._

Vader has a growing sense of unease since the death of his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  He is certain that the last of the Jedi Order were wiped out, but there is a great disturbance in the Force…


	3. Chapter 1

Lord Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor. _He knew he was close. The Emperor was getting impatient with his fruitless search. There was something… he didn't know what, but something elusive going on. Somehow, the Rebellion was always one step ahead of him. _How is that possible? How can they always escape? _he thought to himself.

Turning suddenly, he moved across the bridge to overlook the work his men were doing. Reaching out with the Force, Vader revelled in the fear the Imperials emitted in his presence. But something was disturbing his peace of mind. He couldn't get his mind off the boy who had become a hero of the Rebellion.

Skywalker.

He had found out who the boy was, but the boy's significance had not been made clear to him. Lord Vader was certain that he should know who the boy was. Skywalker… the name repeated itself over and over in his mind. Who was he? Why was he important?

Frustrated, Vader made his way to his apartments. He needed the time to think, to ponder on the facts laid before him. Skywalker… He needed time to consider what he could do to turn the boy to the Dark Side. And he knew that the boy would be a great asset to their cause. The boy was unusually strong in the Force.

Entering his quarters, Vader sat. Reaching out again with the Force, Vader sought answers to his many hidden questions. He was certain that he had rid the galaxy of the last Jedi three years before, when he had killed his former master. Thinking of Obi-Wan, Vader became enraged. Obi-Wan had taken everything from him. Padmé had been taken from him against his will. His mother had died before he had time to save her. And it was all Obi-Wan's fault.

Who was Obi-Wan to stop him from marrying the one he loved? Obi-Wan always overreacted when he had done things without the will of the Council. Obi-Wan was always restricting him. He hated the memories and cursed them.

_Why now? Why am I thinking of him now? He's dead…_

_How much training had Obi-Wan give the boy? Is there a chance that there are other Jedi still alive?_ Vader cursed again. He was so sure that he had rid the galaxy of all of them. Obi-Wan was the last.

But that didn't hide the fact that Obi-Wan had hidden from him all those years. Others might have also.

_Damn them! Damn them all!_

Vader stood and paced. He was angry. He was furious! It was all Obi-Wan's fault! Obi-Wan disagreed with the union that he had had with Padmé. Obi-Wan had kept him from Tatooine and his mother when she needed him the most.

_Mother…_ How he had missed her during his training to become a Jedi. But now, he couldn't think of her without hate in his heart. _Obi-Wan should have let me go._

Vader stopped his pacing. Something struck him and called out to him through the Force. He knew it wasn't aboard the _Executor. _It was down upon the planet. On Hoth.

Skywalker…

Someone, one of the officers, Vader realised, was coming to pay him a visit. His doors automatically opened to let the officer in. "My Lord, the _Millennium Falcon_ has just lifted off. Orders?"

Vader was sure Skywalker was aboard that ship. "Capture them."

"Yes milord." The officer stood there for a bit longer. Vader turned on him angrily.

"What?!" he demanded.

"The Emperor wishes for you to make contact with him, Lord Vader."

"Very well."

c d

Bethia Hughting was aboard the _Falcon _without the knowledge of the captain or his co-pilot. She knew she was of little help to either of them with her slightly swollen ankle and crushed forearm. Paying little heed to the pain shooting up her leg each time she put weight on the injured ankle, Bethia moved to one of the guns. Knowing that Solo and Chewbacca needed all the help she could give them, she powered up the lower gun. She received a startled response from Solo and Chewie over the com as power went through the gun.

"What the…?"

"I'm here to help, Captain Solo. Give me a target, and lets blow these guys from the stars."

Han Solo flashed his cocky, half-smile. Unable to give his thanks to his new gunner, Han flew his bucket of bolts into the Imperial blockade. Bethia scored some direct hits on Tie Fighters and had damaged one of the Star Destroyers on their flyby.

"Watch this!" Han was telling his passengers. He pulled the hyperdrive switch to enable the ship to go to light speed.

"Watch what?"

Han tried again. "We're in trouble!"

Bethia didn't know what was wrong, but the way Han had said that, she knew something was bad. "Someone stay to fly the ship!" she heard herself say. "That way, I can kill more of our pursuers."

"I'll see what's wrong," Han said gruffly. "And I'll try to fix it." He didn't get far until an asteroid rocked the ship.

c d

Luke Skywalker looked over to his droid, Artoo-Deetoo. They had yet to find the Jedi Master that Ben Kenobi had sent Luke here to see. Dagobah wasn't exactly the place where Luke imagined to find a Jedi Master who stayed there willingly. It was no planet that he wished to be on, either, no matter what period of time he was staying there for.

"Why did we come here, Artoo?" he asked, downhearted. Artoo whistled forlornly back at him. "Well, if we don't find him soon, we'll leave. But… I feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

Luke whizzed around with his blaster in his hand. "Like we're being watched."

"Don't shoot." The small green thing covered its face with its hands. "I was wondering… why are you here?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Found someone, you have. I'm you're friend…"

c d

"You're not planning on going into the asteroid field?" Leia almost screeched.

"They'd be crazy enough to follow us," Han returned. "Now buckle up, sweetheart, we're in for a rough ride."

Leia shook her head. "You're crazy," she muttered.

Chewbacca, in the co-pilot's chair, turned to Han. He growled low in his throat. Han glared at him. "We're gonna be okay. I know what I'm doing."

"I certainly hope so," Leia commented.

Bethia, still in the lower gun, shook her head. Han, in her mind, did not believe in odds, or he did not understand them. She was worried. Was he aware that he was endangering all their lives?

Shuddering, as if she was cold, Bethia felt a cold presence touch her. _Vader. _Making sure her mental barriers were up, she successfully hid her presence.

c d

Vader was standing on the bridge once again. He had something to think about. Skywalker. The son of Skywalker. _His _son.

Watching the _Millennium Falcon_ disappear into the asteroid field, he reached out to see if his son was with the escaping group. Luke wasn't, Vader found, but they were close friends of his. The one in the turret of the _Falcon _troubled Vader. Where had he sensed that presence before? Vader was sure he was familiar with it.

Who was that person? Were they someone from his past?

Reaching out again, Vader could no longer feel the strange presence. Frowning within his mask, he realised that the presence he had felt shine in the Force one minute and disappear the next was trained to do that. He cursed. That person was a Jedi!

Turning to Admiral Piett, Vader snapped, "Follow that ship!"

"Yes milord."

c d

Han had rid himself of their pursuers and had found a large enough asteroid to hide the _Millennium Falcon _in while they fixed the problem. Bethia got herself out of the turret with some difficulty and made her way, painfully, to the common room.

"What can I do to help?" she asked as Leia brushed passed.

Leia turned and noticed her for the first time. "Who are you?"

"Bethia Hughting. I was the one in the turret," she replied, cradling her broken arm to her.

"You can't do anything with a broken arm," Leia told her quietly.

"You'll be surprised what I can do. I can do a lot even with a broken arm and a sprained ankle."

"How?"

Beth sighed. "And I thought Padmé would have told you. I'm a Jedi."

"How do you know Padmé?" Leia asked, shock showing on her face.

"She married my brother. I would have been eight when she died," Beth said with a sad smile. "I knew her a little bit before the fall of the Order. Before Vader."

"You were on Coruscant with my mother?"

"A long time ago. I was in the crèche most of the time while I was on Coruscant. I lived at the Jedi Temple. Anakin introduced Padmé to me when I was three. Nearly eighteen months later, I was taken from the crèche and from Coruscant by Master Windu."

"Anakin Skywalker? Luke's father?"

"Yes," Beth whispered. "It was painful to lose him. I felt him… die."

"I'm sorry. How did he die?"

"Vader. Vader destroyed most of the Jedi Order. Now, tell me, what can I do to help?"

"Find a way to heal that arm. Han's a bit grouchy at the moment."

Beth smiled and made her way to one of the make shift bunks. She had to be extra careful to make sure Vader didn't sense her. She winched a few times. Her master had made pain clear to her a few years earlier before he had also been hunted down and destroyed. Pain was a common factor of all life during the war.

Beth sighed. She wanted to go back to the temple. Even though she had only spent three and a half years there, she remembered the times she had spent with the other Jedi before being alone on a desolate planed with her master. The man who she called Father.

Her mind went to her brother. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did you do it?"

c d

Leia was pondering on what Beth had said. Not knowing why Luke's father had introduced her mother to the Jedi Knight, she wondered what the reasoning was behind it. She also pondered on a connection she had made through Beth's well-spoken works. Luke was her brother. _Well, stepbrother at least,_ she thought to herself.

Struggling with what she was working with, Han came into the small electrical room behind her. He attempted to help her for a second before she pushed him away.

"Hey, I was only trying to help," he said, raising his hands in a defeatist posture.

"Well, I sure don't need your help," Leia retorted.

Han gathered Leia's hands into his own. He was looking deep into her eyes. "Okay then."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That," Leia said, glancing at their hands, fingers entwined. "My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too. What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid."

Han began to slowly lean into her. "You're trembling."

Leia tried to look away, but she couldn't. "Scoundrel."

"Scoundrel? I like the sound of that. There aren't enough scoundrels in your life."

"I happen to like nice men."

"I'm a nice man," Han whispered, his face inches from hers. She tried to form a reply but he didn't give her the chance and he captured her lips with his own.

Leia's eyes closed and she was drawn up into the movements of his mouth. Han's kiss was soft and gentle, however before the kiss could last more than a few moments, they were interrupted.

"And what do you think you're doing?" the voice was low and challenging. "How far will you dare to go?"

Han released Leia and turned. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing on my ship?"

Beth couldn't hide the glare in her eyes. Han looked down at the woman beside him and then back at Beth. He didn't understand what the glare was for.

"Beth, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Padmé wouldn't have wanted you to grow up too fast," Beth said, her voice still low.

"My family died with Vader watching on. He destroyed my planet."

"I'm sorry about that, but I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Hey!" Han complained. "Who's in charge here?"

"Captain Solo, you may be older than me, but I simply don't trust you. Especially with my niece."

Han opened and shut his mouth several times, clearly stunned by the revelation in Beth's words.

"You better watch out or something might fly into that mouth of yours," Beth said quietly. "I'll be watching." She turned and left, while Threepio came in.

c d

Leia found Beth sitting in the cockpit some time later. Han had gone back to work on the _Falcon_ to try and fix the hyperdrive. She was trying to figure out exactly how everything fitted in, but she didn't know how to start.

Beth knew she was there without her saying anything and somehow knew of her confusion.

"I wasn't supposed to find out about you and Luke when I did, but I did," Beth said, turning in the chair. "Padmé was hiding when she had you."

"Hiding? From who?"

"Palpatine, mostly. Vader was looking for her too. Master Kenobi was with her, protecting her from the Sith."

"Why?"

"Because of her children. You and Luke. Your father was a very powerful Jedi. Palpatine was afraid of him."

"Is that why we were separated?"

Beth thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "He was my half-brother."

Leia sat down in the seat beside Beth. "Does Vader know about you?"

"Yes, he does, but I'm sure he's forgotten about me."

"Why do you say that?"

Beth wiped her eyes. "A few years ago, he killed my master. The man who I called my father. He never found me. There's only been one time when I've sensed him and he's sensed me and that was escaping from Hoth just now. I've hidden from him for so long now."

Leia told her, "So have we." Looking away, she sighed. "Why don't you like Han?"

"I married four years ago, before I found out that the man I married was working on Vader's ship. It broke my heart because I knew I couldn't stay with him, or we would both be killed. I haven't told him of my true last name."

"Why? What is it?"

"Vader would know. He would kill my husband, my child and me if Firmus knew. I haven't gone by the name of Lars for years now. Not since Palpatine declared himself emperor. Not since Luke went to live with Owen and Beru."

"Luke's aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah. The only reason why I found out about them was because I found out about Luke. I was curious about them so Master Windu told me everything." Beth thought back over the years to remember when she had asked the question about Luke when something caught her attention outside.

Leia caught sight of the ting too. "What is it?"

Beth waited for another to come, ignoring Leia's question. If it was what she thought it was, they were in something other than the normal asteroid cave. One of the things landed on the view port and Leia shrieked.

"Mynocks," Beth hissed, jumping up. She ran to find Han with Leia on her heels. "Mynocks," she told Han before going to the ramp.

c d

"I want them found!" Vader's rumbling voice demanded of his crew. "Asteroids will not stop me from finding that ship."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Admiral Piett snapped his heels together and turned to order the men under his command. There was one thing that he didn't want to do and that was to displease Vader.


	4. Chapter 2

Luke was tired. He never knew how hard training to become a Jedi was. The little green creature he had found, or rather, who had found him, was indeed the Jedi Master he was looking for.

Artoo wasn't too happy about staying on Dagobah for very long, but there was no way off the planet for him without Luke. And Luke was doing what Obi-Wan had commanded of him to do. Whistling forlornly, Artoo watched the X-wing that was Luke's transportation, as well as his, sink further out of sight.

Luke, having a small rest before continuing on with his training, moved to stand behind Artoo. "Oh, no! Now we'll never get it out!"

"Always think on the impossible, you do. Learn, you must, to rely on the Force."

"Okay," Luke said, dejected. "I'll give it a try."

"No! Do, or do not. There is no try."

Luke nodded and looked back out over the swamp. Stretching out his arm, he closed his eyes and tried to move the X-wing. He couldn't. Panting, he went and slumped before Yoda. "I can't. It's too big."

"Judge me by my size, do you? Always with you what cannot be done."

Luke stood and looked down upon Yoda. "You ask the impossible." He walked away.

Yoda was disappointed in Luke's reaction. Sighing, he turned and closed his eyes. Drawing on the Force around him, he focused on the X-wing. The X-wing moved steadily up until all of it was out of the swamp and then flew to a firmer patch of ground. Luke had seen that the X-wing was moving. He couldn't believe it.

Once it was settled back on the ground, Luke stammered, "I don't believe it." He looked over to Yoda. "I don't believe it!" he repeated.

"That is why you fail."

c d

Beth had scoured the ship for any traces of the minocks chewing on the power cables before heading back into the ship. She told Han about the moisture outside in the cave and told him to get out of there.

"Why?"

"Because we're in a space worm and if we don't move, we'll be its lunch, that's why," Beth replied.

"Not good," Han commented dryly. "Chewie, we've got to get out of here!"

Han and Chewie made their way to the cockpit and left Beth and Leia in the common room.

"Your ankle?" Leia asked.

"It's fine. I've done this type of thing before. I can cope. Let's just hope Solo fixed that hyperdrive or this will be one short ride."

c d

Vader paced the bridge of the _Executor. _"I want them alive. No disintegrations," he looked the bounty hunters in the eye as he said that. Fett in particular.

Piett mumbled something under his breath about not needing the help of the bounty hunters, when one of the officers came up to Darth Vader and said, "Lord Vader, we have them."

c d

Rear shields failing.

"I know! I know!" Han told Chewie. "We'll lose them." Leia came into the cockpit as Han tried to go into light speed. She saw his face fall when it didn't work. Han flicked a few switches, a plan forming in his mind. "Chewie, turn the ship around."

"You're not thinking of attacking them?" Leia asked, her eyes widening with fear.

"Captain Solo, the odds against—"

"Shut him up or shut him down."

Leia leaned over and flipped the switch at the back of Threepio's neck.

Forward shields are up at maximum.

"Good."

c d

Piett ducked involuntary as the _Falcon _flew remarkably close to the view port. "Track it!"

"Sir, it is no longer on our scopes."

"No ship that small has a cloaking device. They must have jumped to light speed."

"They must be half way across the galaxy by now," Piett's second officer said. "I will inform Lord Vader of the escape and apologise."

c d

Han sat in the silent cockpit of the _Falcon._ Beth had joined them when Chewie went up back. Leia looked around the quiet cockpit and asked, "What now?"

"Common Imperial procedure is to dump their garbage into space just before going to light speed," Beth whispered the reply. "And we'll just float off into space."

"Then what?" The _Falcon_ was attached to the outside of the bridge without the Imperials ever knowing it was there.

"Then we'll find somewhere around here where we can land to fix the hyperdrive," Han said. He then said, "This is interesting."

"Were can we go to fix the ship? Any decent civilisations?"

"Lando," he said to himself.

"Lando system?" came Leia's inquisitive question.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Old friend of mine. We go way back. Scoundrel. You'll like him."

Beth, like her niece, shook her head in disgust. Han raised his eyebrows in mock horror and said over the com, "Chewie, get ready to detach." Han waited for the right moment before saying, "Detach."

The ship shuddered as it joined the rest of the garbage from the Super Star Destroyer.

c d

A light presence touched him briefly before the _Executor _pulled into light speed. Something didn't make sense, and didn't add up. Alone in his meditative chamber, Vader mused over the recent events.

The Force was strangely quiet to him as he tried to use it to follow the trail of Skywalker. Why hadn't Obi-Wan told him about his child? There had to be some reason behind him not knowing about Luke, and he couldn't figure out what that was.

And then, there was the strong Force signature aboard the _Falcon, _the one he no longer could sense. The Jedi had paid the price for standing against the new order, but was that merely enough for Vader?

Young Skywalker was never to become a Jedi, Vader swore. He would make sure of it.

c d

Beth couldn't help thinking back to her life before she had met her husband. If she had known better, she wouldn't have married. She wished that her master was still alive to help her through the troubling times.

Many things would change in her life, if she could go back and change them. But would she change them if she could?

Thinking about it, she realised that she would change only one thing, and that was with her daughter, Myrrha. Firmus hadn't even seen their child. Tears made their way down her cheeks. She knew that she had to face her past and live for her future, at least for Myrrha's sake, anyway. It was hard for her when she still loved the man she had left.

One thing that Beth was sure about though, was that she had to face Vader sooner or later.

Chewie broke her musings by telling her that they were coming up on Bespin. She turned and smiled at him "Thank you, Chewie," she told him. For most of the trip since Hoth, she had been left alone to her own devices, of which she was thankful for.

A chilling foreboding crept into the ship's atmosphere as she heard the tail end of a conversation Han had had with the planet's control.

Beth had to watch herself even more carefully now, to make sure nothing gave her away. Looking down at the jump suit she was wearing, she couldn't help but thank the Force she wasn't in her Jedi robes. People would realise what they were and point her out to the authorities, which in turn would tell the Empire.

Han was finally allowed to land and was given a platform number to go to. Threepio's comment on the ship summed up what Beth was feeling on the inside. Her growing unease was stronger than it had been when they entered the system.

"Oh. No one to greet us," Threepio said as they strode out of the ship and towards the city, before the doors at the far end of the platform was opened. A group of men came striding out to greet them.

"Solo, you have a lot of nerve to return here after what you pulled. You no good…" the dark man said with a scowl on his face. He looked to Beth ready to knock Han out. Han raised his hands to defend himself, when his 'old buddy' began to laugh and then embraced him. "Han old buddy! Glad to see you. How've you been?" Han smiled and returned the embrace. "How are you, Chewie? You still hanging around with this loser?"

Chewie growled deep in his throat. Lando turned his attention to the other two human passengers that were aboard the _Falcon._

"Hello. What have we here?"

"That's Leia," Beth introduced. "I'm Bethia."

Lando took Leia's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. "Leia," he said affectionately. Han stepped in and pried them apart.

Beth's view of Han instantly changed. He truly liked or perhaps loved Leia. Being deprived of greeting Leia, Lando turned his attentions to Beth.

She smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't want to mess with me. I'm already taken."

"Really? By whom?" Lando asked.

"My daughter." Beth left no room for argument and Lando showed the way indoors.

"What's wrong with the _Falcon_?" Lando asked.

"The hyperdrive."

"I'll get my men to work on it. You know, that ship saved my life a number of times. It's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy."

c d

His respirator vibrated with each intake of air, filling the room with an eerie sound. One part of his plan had worked. All he had to do now was to lure Skywalker into taking the bait. He was sure that it would work.

Turning, he commanded his shuttle to be prepared.

c d

Leia and Han followed close behind Lando as he showed them through Cloud City, discussing his prospects along the way.

Chewie followed close behind them with Threepio following and Beth bringing up the rear. She was generally wary of Lando, except she had no choice but to be there. She stopped when Threepio did, seeing another protocol droid come out into the passageway.

"It's so good to see a familiar face," Threepio exclaimed.

The other one snapped, "Intruder."

Threepio turned without saying anything and an astromech whistled within the chamber that the other protocol droid had come out of. "That sounds like an Artoo unit in there," Threepio said, walking into the room. Beth followed him, keeping out of sight. Threepio stumbled into a group of stormtroopers. Beth saw them too, but they didn't see her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…" Threepio managed to say before the stormtroopers raised their blasters and blasted the protocol droid away.

Beth closed her eyes and before any of the stormtroopers could do anything with the droid's body parts, she slowly stretched out with the Force and influenced the troopers to leave. She sighed with relief and pushed herself away from the wall. Gathering Threepio in a container, she made her way out of the room. Stormtroopers here on Cloud City meant only one thing, and Beth knew the truth. Vader had found them and had come.

Why hadn't she sensed his presence when they had entered the system? She then remembered that she had guarded herself from any outside Force sensitive person, particularly after she had healed her arm and ankle.

_I must tell the others._

c d

Luke was exhausted each night after the day's training and he returned to Yoda's hut. He was surprised to find that there was a young three-year-old child living with Yoda on the planet, but after a while, he just accepted it. He knew that he wouldn't get an answer from Yoda.

He had learnt that the child's name was Myrrha, and that she was strong in the Force.

"Lukie! Play!"

"No, it's time for bed."

"I wanna play!"

Luke just ignored her. She was getting on his nerves.

c d

"Guys! We've got ourselves a problem!" Beth called as she entered the room where she had sensed Leia's presence.

"What?" Leia asked as she saw Beth enter with Threepio piled in a carry box. "Oh no. What happened?"

Han and Chewie looked at the box with grim faces, waiting for Beth's reply.

"Our problem is Vader. He's here, or is aware of our presence here. Threepio was blasted by his stormtroopers."

"What?"

"I think we were followed." Beth couldn't explain any more because Lando entered.

His eyes lit up when he saw Leia. "Truly you belong here amongst the clouds." His eyes landed on the box of droid parts. "Having trouble with your droid?"

"No," Beth intervened, drawing Lando's attention from the droid and her niece.

"I would like to ask you to join me for dinner."

"Thank you," Beth replied. "But I don't mean to go. Not if it's going to be dinner with Vader."

"And what makes you so sure that Darth Vader will come here?"

"Because he wants Skywalker. And we're the bait. What did you give him?"

"Nothing. He's not here. Now, if you'll join me?"

Beth nodded, picking up on Lando's lie. "I must have been mistaken then." She turned to look at Leia, whispering, "Watch your step."

Beth followed after Lando with Han, Leia and Chewie close on her heels. She had to face Vader sooner or later and she really didn't want Hand or Leia involved. There was no other option in the matter, though. They were there and he was there for them.

She just wished that Luke wouldn't come to Bespin. It wouldn't help him just at the present to know the truth. It wouldn't help anybody just then but herself.

"I'm sorry," Lando said as he opened the door to the dining room. "They arrived just before you did."

Han grabbed his blaster and levelled it at Vader to fire. Vader stopped the blaster fire with his hand without causing him any pain and called the weapon to him.

Beth held her breath. Now was the crucial time for all of them. And she made sure that she wasn't shining strongly in the Force.

"I would be honoured if you joined me."

Beth moved forward, her steely grey eyes bored into her brother's dark mask.

Vader masked his surprise of how little fear rolled off Beth as she approached him. The four others let their fear show, even as the door hissed closed behind them. He waited for them to join him at the table before sitting again.

Beth, now beside Vader, held her head high. She wasn't afraid of him. She just didn't like what he had become. Without saying a word, Beth looked back at Han, Leia, Chewie and Lando, the braid at her ear swinging a little due to her head movement. Vader's eyes were drawn to the braid.

Leia didn't fully comprehend what was going on and Beth's actions confused her. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out. She felt that Beth had betrayed them all.

That is, until Vader spat the word 'Padawan' out. Even then, she didn't know what that meant. Pushing the thought aside, Leia walked as calmly as she could to stand opposite Beth. With her movement came the movement of the three remaining at the door.

Beth remained silent through the entire meal. She could sense the unease growing in Han and Chewie, but the worst one was Leia. Vader didn't speak, but sat watching them, his respirator thundering in their ears. Han and Lando exchanged glances and the former grunted a few times.

Han, after stealing a few glances at Beth and Vader, could no longer keep his anger in check and he erupted.

Beth was expecting it, but she couldn't do anything unless she wanted to give her position as a Knight away, which she thought wouldn't be wise at that particular time. Han's outburst started the others to erupt and they all spoke over one another.

Vader was silent, having studied them all closely over the meal. All but Beth. He reached out to her with the Force and touched her mind.

He knew that she had had some Jedi training due to the braid he saw hanging from just above her left ear, so he was expecting mental shield to be placed around her mind. He bombarded her shields with so many attacks; it would have been hard for a padawan to defend.

Beth could feel him toying with the idea of trying to get into her mind to see her thoughts and memories. She prepared herself as much as she could for the mental bombardment.

She recoiled noticeably enough for the three humans and the wookiee to turn to her. She struggled to fight back and she did before yelling, "Get out of my mind!" The name she was going to say died on her lips before she said it. While saying that, Beth pushed Vader back with the Force. It wasn't as powerful as she would have liked or as strong as she could have made it, but it did its purpose.

If Vader hadn't been wearing a mask, Beth would have sworn that his eyes were chips of ice.

c d

Luke sighed and looked towards Yoda and Myrrha. He had to do his training if he wanted to help the Rebellion.

Closing his eyes, Luke reached out with the Force. _Myrrha. _Overwhelming concern filled him. His eyes flew open and he ran to Myrrha, who had by now started to cry. Yoda, being the teacher, taught Luke healing techniques on Myrrha to heal her cuts.

Luke's mind was suddenly filled with images of Han, Leia and Chewie. "Leia!" he called. "Han!"

"Concentrate!" Yoda commanded. "You must concentrate."

"They are in pain," Luke said, temporarily forgetting about the young girl in front of him. "I must go and help them."

"Finish your training, you must."

Luke stopped to think about that, and then considered his friends. He closed his eyes again. The images flooded his mind again. "I have to go. They're my friends and I can't let them die."

"How know you this?"

Luke couldn't thing of any comeback to that. Myrrha took his attention. "They're in danger."

Yoda sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sort through the future. "If go you do, must take Myrrha with you."

Luke nodded. "I have to help them."


	5. Chapter 3

_AN: SW Belongs to GL and yeah. Basically. Things that you might need to know:_

Stuff like this_is said by Chewie and things like this is Force conversations._

Beth had been separated from Leia, Han and Chewie. Chewie, locked within a cell, wondered what had become of his companions when an ear-splitting siren went off. Using his voice, the wookiee competed against it until it turned off again.

Turning back to the broken protocol droid parts that had been brought to him, Chewie set about to repair Threepio. He lifted his head as the door slid open and Han was thrown in. The wookiee supported the smuggler enough to get Han to one of the beds in the room. Then Leia was brought in.

"They never asked me any questions," Han whispered.

Leia knelt beside him and stroked the hair off his forehead. "We have to be strong," she whispered soothingly, but with much pain in her voice. "Han, why did we come here? Why are we even here?" The door slid open again and she spun on her knees. "Lando," she told him.

Han painfully got up and hissed at Lando, "Some friend. Is this what you planned?"

"I never meant this to get so much out of hand. I only agreed to hold you."

"Vader wants us all dead!" Leia snapped.

"Vader's not after you at all," Lando shot back. "He's after somebody named Skywalker."

"Luke?" Han asked. "Why would he want Luke?"

"I don't know, but—"

What Beth had said before going to dinner with Vader came back to Leia.

_"Thank you. But I don't mean to go. Not if it's going to be dinner with Vader."_

_"And what makes you so sure that Darth Vader will come here?"_

_"Because he wants Skywalker. And we're the bait."_

"She was right!" Leia said. "We're the bait!"

c d

Vader looked down upon the woman he held aboard his shuttle. He had now come to overlook the young fool of a Jedi. She had been taken there after her series of torture.

"You are nothing compared to my son," he hissed.

Beth looked up at him with a painful expression on her face. "Really? With the information I have? I wouldn't count on that."

"You are unarmed and without your lightsaber. Tell me, young Padawan, who is your master?" He spat the name out as though it was beneath him to say it. "Who are you?"

"I thought you'd know, _Vader_."

"Tell me!" Vader roared. "Now!"

"You don't have a son. The man you claim to be was buried long ago," Beth said, knowing that what she said was not what Vader wanted to hear. "Luke will never come."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you?"

Vader applied pressure on Beth's mental shields and forced his way in. Beth began to violently shake as he started to scour her mind. Beth fought back and blasted his mind with the light within her. His mind had been opened fully to her and she had taken advantage of that, knocking him off his feet.

"Don't do that ever again," Beth told him coolly. "Ever!"

She got up and made for the door.

"You are a Knight!"

"That is correct, Anakin," Beth paused and then added, "no wait. That's right. You killed him."

Vader got up and asked, in fact, demanded of Beth, "Who are you?"

Beth looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Somebody you've long forgotten." He did nothing to stop her from walking off the shuttle.

c d

Luke was cleared for landing on Bespin and he looked down at the young girl sitting in his arms. He brought his X-Wing into land, opening the canopy as he touched down. Myrrha was asleep so Luke carefully cradled her in his arms and he stood up. He had to lower her to the ground somehow without waking her.

"Luke, pass her to me," a woman's voice called to him. "Pass Mia to me." Luke turned and looked down to see Beth standing beside the X-Wing.

"Thanks. How do you know Myrrha?"

"She's my daughter." Beth took Myrrha from Luke and kissed her forehead. She saw Luke's confusion written on his face. "Mia is her nickname.

"Mommy?" Myrrha asked sleepily.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." Beth turned her gaze on Luke. "Why did you come?"

"Leia and Han are in pain. So's Chewie. I can't even think, let alone imagine them dying at Vader's hand. Master Yoda told me to bring Myrrha here with me, in case you were wondering."

"Thank you. Your friends aren't going to die. Vader's after you."

"He's still after me? I thought he might have given up by now," Luke said sarcastically.

Beth sighed. "You remind me a lot of Anakin. Vader will never stop hunting you because of your legacy. Because you are still not fully trained."

"You're starting to sound like Master Yoda. You know that?"

"I'm sorry, but I know the danger you're in."

Luke sighed deeply, realising that he _was_ facing the unknown and that Beth was better prepared to face Vader than he was. "What do we do now?" he asked.

c d

Han, Chewie and Leia stood together with binders on their hands. Threepio was still incomplete but he was strapped to the back of the wookiee.

"What's happening, buddy?" Han whispered spitefully to Lando.

"You're being put into carbon-freeze," Lando whispered back.

Three of Vader's men made their way to the captives to take Han from their number, but Chewie broke his binders and roared.

"Chewie! Stop," Han commanded him. "This won't help us. The princess, you'll have to look after her."

Leia moved closer to Chewie and Han. Han looked down at her. Their lips met and the kiss spoke all the words that needed to be said between the two. Leia had finally allowed her love for Han to show. Love, she knew, she couldn't deny.

Piett pulled them apart and Han was taken to the carbon-freezing chamber.

"I love you," Leia called, not caring who heard her declaration.

"I know," Han replied as the binders were taken off his wrists. He was lowered into the chamber.

A purple lightsaber hummed to life underneath Piett's neck before Han was put into carbon freeze, drawing attention to its wielder. Vader turned slowly to face the Jedi. The cloak the Jedi was wearing covered their face, but Vader knew that dark gaze anywhere.

"Mace Windu," He quietly jeered. Beth took her outer cloak off, revealing the Jedi garments underneath. She had disguised herself as her former master. "Brave," he continued, "but foolish."

"I don't think so. I know your weakness." Beth advanced on Vader. _Now, _she thought, _it is time to show my true purpose._ "You have destroyed my family and you threatened my child." She didn't quite release her disguise. She was saving that.

Vader frowned beneath his mask. That voice… it was familiar somehow. He knew that it wasn't Mace's voice. It was younger, more feminine. He remembered killing Mace five years before.

"Release them," Beth said coolly, her disguise falling away, revealing her true identity.

"Artoo!" came Threepio's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Artoo whistled his reply and made his way past Chewie and Leia to the control centre.

Luke ignited his blue lightsaber and joined Beth, as Vader's saber ignited and was pointed at Beth.

"Release them, Lord Vader," a low, masculine, voice growled. Piett stepped in to stand behind Beth. He had finally realised who she was.

"Do you wish to die yourself, Admiral Piett?" Vader asked.

"More than I wish for you to kill my wife," Piett replied as he took his daughter's hand unknowingly.

"You will not harm him and you will not harm me," Beth said. "But more than that, you will not harm our daughter or my nephew."

"Bethie?" Vader queried, mystified. The pieces of the puzzle were finally being put into place.

Beth didn't reply to his query. Instead, she told Artoo to get Han, Chewie and Leia out. After her command, the room became a deathly silence.

"Bethie?" Vader asked again.

"Myrrha," Beth said, deactivating the lightsaber in her hand. Piett looked down at the girl beside him, realising for the first time that she was there. He picked up the girl and looked at Beth.

Vader looked upon the small child in Piett's arms. She brought back memories he had long forgotten. Myrrha looked exactly like Beth did at that age with the exact same eye colour and dark blond hair. Beth smiled at her daughter and asked, "Are you alright?" Myrrha nodded. Beth's eyes locked momentarily with Piett's before turning back to the blood red blade in front of her. She whispered low enough for just him to hear her. "I didn't ask you to join this fight, but I appreciate it. Would you be able to help clear the room? This duel's not going to be pretty."

Piett stepped back without question and ordered the men from the room. Before all had filed out, Vader attacked. Beth, anticipating his move, did a few back flips, trusting Luke would engage the dreaded dark lord.

Getting to her feet, Beth switched on her lightsaber and joined the frenzy. Vader, not being aware of how much training either had, fought them both, thinking he was tiring them both down.

"You were unwise to challenge me," Vader seethed at her.

Beth was too busy watching Luke battle Vader on his own to reply. She was figuring out what she needed to do to help Luke along his path. His lightsaber went flying. It was time for her to step in and fight to her full potential, knowing that Vader would not be ready for it, let alone be expecting it from her. She had to time it right.

Vader hardly saw Beth coming at him as he advanced on Luke. Luke was backing from Vader.

"Luke, this is your destiny. Join me."

"If you need blood, Vader, take mine. Leave Luke out of this. It's me you want," Beth said with her lightsaber held high. She was far quicker than what Vader expected, and far stronger.

He couldn't get a single attack in as Beth, powered with the light side, continued her relentless attack. Luke, having recovered enough, had worked his own attacks in amongst Beth's. Beth brought her knee up and knocked Vader's blade from his hand as she used her other foot to push him to the ground.

She kept him there by putting her blade under his chin. "I would stay there, if I were you."

"How?"

"My master was the best dueller of his time." Beth's gaze turned to Luke. "Luke, find the others and get as far away from here as possible. Don't come back for me." Calling Vader's lightsaber to her, she called to Luke once more. "Take this for me." She threw her master's lightsaber to him and he disappeared from the chamber.

She winced and shivered from pain. The last few days and weeks had worn her down so much and then to battle with Vader took her remaining strength. Vader watched her collapse at his feet into unconsciousness.

"You will be easy to turn, young Jedi," Vader said, knowing that no one heard him. "You came so close today of joining me at my side."

c d

Luke found the others waiting on the _Falcon_ for him and Beth. He told them to go, not really wanting to tell them why Beth wasn't with him. Piett, holding his daughter close to him, couldn't miss the fact that Beth had not returned.

"Where's Bethie?" he asked.

"Vader's got her, and she doesn't want us to go back for her," Luke replied honestly. By now, they had already left Bespin's atmosphere and were escaping from the _Executor_'s grip.

"What does she think she's doing?"

"I don't know," Luke said quietly. "But how did Vader know about her?"

"I never told him," Piett said. He sighed and looked at Myrrha in his arms. "I haven't spoken of her for a long time, not since I last saw her, three years ago."

Leia came into the common room from the cockpit. "We're in lightspeed now. Luke, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Beth told me about our parents. I knew I was adopted into the royal house of Alderaan, because I knew my mother. Her name was Padmé and she was married to your father."

Luke gazed over her with a puzzled look on his face. Something within him was finally put into its place. He looked away from Leia as comprehension dawned on him. Finding his voice, he said, "We're twins, Leia."

"I know."

"The troubling thing is, how did Vader know about Bethia? None of us told him. Especially not me. Officers do not socialise with Vader if they wish to live longer than five minutes."

"Lukie, play? Daddy too?" Myrrha interrupted.

Luke groaned while Piett smiled.

c d

Vader had a nagging sense of foreboding when he left the sleeping Jedi some time after his return to his ship. Beth had survived when he thought that all of the Jedi students in the crèche had been killed. How had she escaped from death?

He went to his chamber, knowing that the _Falcon _had escaped with his son and his admiral. His anger burned strongly against the people protecting Luke from the truth. It was a pity Piett had gotten involved. Especially when he had become involved with his little sister.

His mind turned to the Jedi he now held. His sister. She had become so close to turning, or had been when they were duelling. Bethie, his little sister, had survived his Jedi Purges. How?

_My master told me that she was dead, as was my angel. Why did he say that to me?_

Vader sighed. One of his many suppressed memories surfaced. He tried to stop it from surfacing further, but he couldn't. A tear rolled down the inside of his mask as he let the memory of Beth and Padmé unroll before his eyes.

c d

Beth opened her eyes to see Vader standing over her. "What do you want with me, _Anakin_?" she asked him dryly, placing emphasis on his name.

"Why do you insist on calling me by that name?" he returned, just as dryly.

"Because that is what Mom called you," Beth replied. "It is the name of your true self that you've only forgotten. Now answer my question."

"You are strong and you will turn."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The duel. You were close to turning then and will be again."

"I had complete control over my actions, Ani. I know where my limits are. She closed her eyes and immersed herself in the Force, touching his Force presence slightly.

He recognised the light touch and realised that Beth had been so close to him before. And he recognised it as the lost presence on the _Falcon. _"You were on the _Falcon_!"

She looked sadly up at him, not saying anything more.


	6. Chapter 4

"How long has it been?" Luke asked. "I don't like leaving her with Vader."

"Neither do I, Luke. I've lost count of the days and weeks since he took her. Myrrha's asking for her," Piett told him softly.

Luke looked at his companion. "Do you love her?"

Piett nodded. "These last three years have been very hard without her. I'm only just getting to know my daughter for the first time. Lord Vader would usually keep his prisoners near him, and he is most often aboard the _Executor._"

"So is there a chance we can rescue her?" Leia asked.

"Yes. I know a way, but we won't be able to take the _Falcon. _It's too recognisable."

"How can we trust you?" Han demanded.

"I would have turned you over by now if I was still working for Lord Vader. I can never go back, not now, anyway. Not after Vader finding out."

"Why?"

"My marriage is classed as an act of treason. No matter what I do, if I go back, I can endanger all our lives."

Luke winced. "I'm sorry if I brought you into this."

"It wasn't you. It was my own choice. I made that choice when I married Bethie. I just want her back."

Leia shrugged and looked at Han. "So what do you have planned?"

c d

Beth knew that she had been moved. Vader had used some sort of device to keep her from waking or using the Force. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Knowing that the room was not one that was aboard the _Executor_, Beth tried to figure out where exactly she was. She saw a young redhead watching her. For some reason, the redhead reminded her of one of Padmé's later handmaidens.

"Handmaiden," she called, not knowing why she did so. The redhead frowned and then glared at her. "Tell me your name." Beth could sense that she was going to get no reply. "I can remember you. You were sent to assassinate Mace Windu, but you failed."

"Funny, I don't recall seeing you," the redhead snapped.

"I was hiding. What is your name? You remind me of Sabé."

"Who's Sabé?"

Beth fell silent, wanting to know where her brother was. Concentrating deeply, she reached out with the Force to find Vader's presence coming towards her room and with another strong presence.

_Palpatine. Which means that I'm on Coruscant._ Beth hastily drew herself away and closed off certain memories. _This makes an escape a little trickier._

c d

The two stormtroopers flanked either side of Piett. He had found a way onto the _Executor_ with Han and Luke, leaving Chewie and Leia aboard his wife's ship, the _Freedom Flyer._ He was just hoping for no run in with Vader. Now would not be a good time.

"This way." He took each turn with purpose, trying to get to the holding bay as quickly as possible. The plan he had devised took almost a week to carefully set up and create. They were almost there.

"Check all holding cells down this corridor," he told the two stormtroopers, who were, in fact, Han and Luke. Both were quick to obey. "I'll meet you back at the ship. I have to retrieve Beth's lightsaber."

c d

"You know I was wondering, why is this girl is so familiar?" Beth was looking at her brother as she asked the question, wondering if he could see the resemblance. Vader didn't reply to her question. He didn't know how to.

"I see you have meet my handmaiden, young apprentice," Palpatine seethed. "You are not a Jedi yet."

Beth shrugged. She knew better, but didn't want Palpatine to realise that. Palpatine glared at her and left the room with the handmaiden and Vader. Vader looked back at her before ducking out the door. The lights in the room were switched off and Beth was left in utter blackness.

c d

Piett knew the corridors of the _Executor_ like the map of it was written across the back of his hand. His comm beeped and he reached for it. "Piett," he said, answering it.

"Sir, she's not aboard the _Executor._ At least not in this part of the ship. We checked all the holding cells like you said, but they're all empty."

"Say that again?" Piett asked in disbelief.

"She's not in this part of the ship. Are there any other holding cells?"

"No. Get back to the _Flyer. _I have a little detour to take before joining you." Piett knew in his heart that he was not going to see his wife for a while yet, and if Vader was going to be with her, he would also have her lightsaber, if it was indeed in Vader's hands.

Piett decided that three years to be parted from his wife was far too long. He should have retired when Beth had told him that she couldn't stay with him any longer. He understood now about her words that she had said to him. It was because of Vader, but he didn't know how Vader knew of Beth. He then realised why Beth had been scared of telling him of her past. She was the last of the Jedi. He had to find her.

And then, he thought he could glean the information he needed out of one of the men he could trust. He just had to find one of those men. Smiling to himself as one of those exact men rounded the corner and almost ran into him, Piett did in fact stop him.

"Captain, can you tell me where Lord Vader is holding the Jedi captive prisoner?"

"Certainly, Admiral. Lord Vader has taken her to Coruscant."

Piett paled. "How long ago?"

"At least a week."

"Thank you," Piett returned, silently swearing to himself that no matter what was going to happened to him, he would get his wife back, alive.

c d

Beth couldn't decide what she hated more. The silence or the darkness. It was Palpatine's way of making her as uncomfortable as possible, while trying to turn her to the Dark Side. She was stubborn, though. Any normal person would have gone insane with the amount of time she had spent in the darkness. But she was no normal person.

And she was not one who gave up so easily. Reaching out to the Force for comfort, she found that it wasn't there. She wanted to scream out and make some sort of noise. This was more uncomfortable to her than the darkness around her.

She wanted Myrrha in her arms. Her comfort would be in her arms if Myrrha where with her.

Her thoughts swirled around in her mind, always returning to one of the memories she hated the most – the day she had last talked to Firmus properly.

c d

_"Firmus, I can't stay here any longer. I can't stay with you, any longer."_

_Pain filled his green-blue eyes. "But why, Angel? Why?"_

_"You know the danger I'm in, Firmus. You know the sacrifice I made when we got married. I have been lucky so far with Vader not knowing, but now, with this little one, I don't think it's safe anymore." I ran a hand across my swollen belly and did not look into his eyes. I couldn't bring myself to gaze into his eyes once more. "I'm hurting too, but I can't. I want my daughter to live, and if I stay here, she won't live with freedom. Vader will find out someday, and I don't want it to be over my daughter's dead body."_

_He turned away from me. "So this is final? We won't be seeing each other again?"_

_"I want to see you after the war, if the both of us survive," I said. "I didn't want to have to do this, but what other choice do I have? You want our daughter to live, don't you?"_

_Firmus didn't reply. I saw his shoulders slump with defeat, and still, there was no reply to my question. He never replied._

_After a few minutes of dreaded silence, I asked softly, "Don't you?"_

_"Why do you have to leave, Bethia? Can't we work through this together?"_

_I sadly shook my head. "I wish I could stay, sweetheart. If I do, Vader will know, and he will take our daughter off us. He will raise her in dark ways and I don't want that to happen. And if he finds out, we will both lose our lives. Do you really want that to happen?"_

_He turned back to look at me. "No. I don't want that to happen." He sighed. "So when do you plan on leaving?"_

_"Within the next few hours."_

_"Before our little girl is born? Don't you think that's a bit tough? First, I won't get to see you every day for the rest of my life, and now, I won't even get to see my little girl?"_

_"I've put off doing this for too long as it is, Firmus. I've had this growing sense of unease ever since you told me you worked aboard the _Executor_. What else am I supposed to do?"_

_"Put aside our differences for starters," he exclaimed, his voice dripping with anger._

_"I have put aside our differences. I know you work for the Empire, and I accepted that. Nevertheless, you mustn't forget who is responsible for the massacre of my family. I have no one left but you and our daughter. Both my brothers were killed under orders of the same monster that killed my father!" A silent tear made its way down my cheek, my voice remaining steady. I knew that I wasn't feeling as calm as I looked on the outside. I didn't know then how hard it would be to break up with someone you love._

_He bit his lower lip and ran a hand along my jaw. "I'm sorry, Bethia. I don't know how hard this has been on you. You do promise to come back to me after the war?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. I will come back. My love for you will remain, no matter what happens." My eyes were drawn to his. My eyes filled with hot, salty tears, and I let them fall. I knew that this was no way of saying good-bye, but I had so little time left to spend with him._

_"I love you, Angel," he whispered, wrapping both of his hands around my cheeks. His lips met mine and my hands went to his elbows. He gently parted my lips with his and I savoured his breath. He pulled away just as the life within me kicked out. I knew that that was the last time he would ever feel the child within me lash out with an arm or leg._

_"I have to go," I whispered, turning to leave._

_"Let me hear you say it one last time before you go."_

_I looked at him and whispered, "I love you, Firmus. With all of my heart." I turned and left, not once looking back at him._

c d

"She will not be turned easily, my master," Vader said. "She has a strong will to fight."

"How much training has the child had?" Palpatine asked.

"She is a Jedi Knight. Her defences are strong, but in time, she will learn that there is no escape from this path that has been laid at her feet."

"Only together can we turn her," Palpatine mused to himself. "You say that she comes very close to turning when in a fight?"

"Yes, my master."

"Maybe then, and only then, will she turn."

c d

Beth felt the Force around her again as she closed off the memory. The ysalamiri must have been taken away while she was thinking of Firmus. Or else there was some other reason blocking her use of the Force. She hated those ysalamiri creatures. Her master had taken her to Myrkr for some reason or another and they had several run-ins with the creatures and she hated them. They made her sick. Her master had told her that most Force sensitive would feel exactly the same way as she did.

Now, she was thankful that she had access to the Force once more and used it to bring herself comfort.

Images flashed in front of her eyes. She knew that they were images of the future, because one of them was of Luke and the handmaiden together. Luke was teaching the redhead to become a Jedi. And then, the next image she saw was of Myrrha as a teenager with a boy a few years younger than herself. A group of Jedi students stood behind them. Amongst the group were three young children, who did not look like Jedi students, yet.

Some how, Beth felt as though she knew the boy with Myrrha, but didn't know where from.

Hearing Piett's voice in close proximity, Beth tried to call out to him. She couldn't, no matter how hard she tried, but the room she was in became clearer, and she knew where she was. She was on the _Freedom Flyer._

c d

Piett gathered Myrrha into his arms as he told Chewie to take off. The little girl held her father close to her as she asked where Beth was. Kissing her forehead lightly, Piett answered, "She's on Coruscant, sweetheart. We'll get her back, though."

Piett, already in the cockpit, sat in the chair behind Chewie and held Myrrha close to him. Myrrha put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Leia looked over to him. "How are we supposed to get her out now?"

"There are other ways to get on to Coruscant's surface," Han told her, coming into the cockpit after Piett. "But this might be a trap. I have a feeling that they want us to go to Coruscant."

"Mommy needs us, though," Myrrha said, hugging Piett closer to her.

"That's right. Bethia does need us." Piett slid his voice to a whisper as he continued, "I need her."

Luke came in to hear the tail end of what Piett said. He looked a little off colour.

Leia turned around to look at him. "Luke, are you alright?"

"Yeah," came Luke's reply. "I think so."

Piett frowned up at him. "What happened?"

"I think I can see Beth."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked as Piett did.

"I'm seeing black."

"That could mean any number of things, kid," Han said. "Beth's on Coruscant."

"I kind of figured that out for myself when Piett said that she wasn't aboard the _Executor_," Luke blinked and his left hand moved to his temple. "I hear Vader, but I can't see him."

"What about Beth? Can you see her?" Piett asked.

"No, but I hear her too. She's saying 'there is nothing you can do to stop this, Vader. They won't come and Luke will never turn'."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere on Coruscant. Probably in the Imperial Palace."

c d

Beth couldn't see anything but she knew Vader was there in the room with her. The _Flyer_'s corridors disappeared as Vader's respirator filled the room.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"An apprentice, young Jedi," Vader replied in his menacing tone.

"I will not turn, and you will be forced to kill me."

"It is not you I want."

"There is nothing you can do to stop this, Vader. They won't come and Luke will never turn."

"We will see, little, lost, dark Jedi."

Beth couldn't stop her soft whispered reply. "That's what you think, Dark Jedi. I know your past. I know you lost your mother before you could save her." Resentment filled Beth as she said that. For some reason, she could still sense Luke.

He was calling out to her and she didn't reply. She didn't know how he was able to do that, especially over a long distance. Questions filled her mind. How long had it been since Palpatine had commanded her to be left in darkness? Where was the light?

She could almost see Vader's smile beneath his mask, gloating at her. She winced as his voice filled the air. "You are despairing, Dark Jedi, and I know that you will turn."

Her voice was quiet, not quite piercing the air like she hoped, "Go away, Vader."

"Go away?" he scoffed.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"But you are alone."

Vader saying that really got on Beth's nerves. Drawing the Force around her, she lunged at where Vader's Force signature was. She could feel the lightsaber of the Dark Lord calling to her and she reached for it.

Vader grabbed her hands to stop her from advancing on him. He didn't see what she was reaching for, because he, too, was surrounded in darkness. He laughed and Beth hated it. She spat at his face. He didn't seem to care.

Vader was startled to find that the lightsaber at his side was missing. The red blade activated behind him and he realised the danger he was in. The light from the blade illuminated the room dimly and gave Beth a much-needed break from the darkness. Vader tried to take the blade off Beth's Force grip, but her hold on the cylinder was strong. He could not remove it from her and he cursed under his breath. "You should not mess with me, Vader," she smirked, drawing into herself as she did so. "That blade will not return to you until I am ready to return it to you, which will not be any time soon."

Somehow, she managed to free herself from Vader's grip and ducked under his swing. His lightsaber flew at her and she caught it neatly. Vader was backing away from her slowly.

Advancing on him step by little step, Beth hissed, "You have much to pay for, Dark Jedi."

"You are the one who has it wrong, little, dark Jedi," came Palpatine's cackling voice. "You are the one who has much to pay for. And you will pay for it with your life, if you will not turn." The Emperor stepped into the dim red glow of the saber in Beth's hands. Raising his hands, his face became a twisted form of evil as he released Force lightning upon Beth.

Beth was prepared for it and raised the blade in her hand into the path of the lightning, saying, "I don't think so, Palpatine."

Vader, having taken Beth's lightsaber from his belt as he had kept her blade there ever since taking it off her, stepped up to attack her with his full strength. Beth knew that this was a set up to get her to fight and she locked blades with her brother. Her eyes bored into his dark mask and Vader looked away from her, not liking what he saw written on his sister's face.

"How long will you be fooled into thinking that Anakin will come back?" Palpatine asked. "By now, you should realise that he can never be turned from the dark path, as will it be with you, when I have finished dealing with your rebel friends."

"I will not be turned, Palpatine. Kill me now and get it over with," snapped Beth, taking a few steps back. Vader came on her again and Beth let down her defences a little, earning a scar across her right knee. Vader hit her again with the blue blade – this time across the left shoulder.

Beth couldn't really care. She knew something about her blade that Vader didn't know, or at least figure out why it happened. All she would receive from her own blade would be surface deep grazes and cuts. Nothing more than that, but she knew if she received a lot more of them, she would fall at her brother's hand.

It was then when Palpatine unleashed his second assault on Bethia. Beth fell back against the torrent and released the lightsaber in her hand. She screamed out silently, wanting Palpatine to stop, but she couldn't find her voice.

c d

Piett was asleep, not quite between deep sleep and the waking world. He was dreaming of Beth as he first knew her and what he had seen of her since meeting his daughter. Not being strong in the Force himself, he knew that his bond with Beth was unusual between a Force-sensitive and one not being so strong.

His dream shifted to where he imagined his wife to be – in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. He could almost feel her pain, and he wanted to share it with her.

His eyelids fluttered and then opened, wide with horror and pain. "Bethie!" he called out, now fully in the waking world. "Bethie!" He was panting hard, afraid of not seeing her ever again.

He couldn't keep his mind off her. Knowing that their bond was unusual, he could almost feel her close to him, and he could almost see where she was. He was sure of it. Palpatine had her in his palace.

He tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't. What was happening to Bethia was eating him up inside and he felt tormented.


	7. Chapter 5

Beth curled up into a ball as soon as Palpatine had left with Vader. The darkness was back, and with it, came the pain. Tears streamed down her face as she curled up closer for comfort.

She was coming to her limits. She hated the darkness and she hated the pain. Nothing in the small cell could comfort her and Beth knew that it was no good thinking of her family, or they, too, would suffer the same fate as her.

Calming herself down enough to clear her head, she soon was reaching out to the Force for the comfort and relief that she couldn't receive from natural means. Her eyes were closed in concentration to heal herself, and when she opened them again, light flooded her senses. It wasn't made by a natural light source as such, but it brought relief to the disheartened Jedi.

_You are never alone, young Beth,_ a voice she knew so well echoed in her mind. It had been a long time since she had heard that comforting voice.

She smiled and waved her hand in front of her eyes, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Master, will I ever see daylight again before they kill me?"

_Your time is not now, child. You will live to see the Jedi Order restored._

Beth frowned. "If you haven't noticed, Dad, I'm not a child anymore. I am not the little girl that you raised."

_I know that very well, Beth. Just remember that I am with you, always. May the Force be with you always, too, young Jedi._

Beth leaned back into the embrace of the Force and waited for something, until she fell asleep, feeling a lot more refreshed than she had been since she had been captured.

c d

Piett was alone in the common room aboard the _Freedom Flyer._ He had gone there after not being able to get back to sleep after his nightmare. He didn't know what to make of it. Something was missing from his life and as he thought back to his life before the mission that he had met Beth on, he was sure that he knew what it was.

His life had been a juggle between her and his job the two years that they had been together, but he didn't regret it. He loved Beth more than he thought possible. And she had saved his life on a number of occasions.

He heard a noise at the door and he jerked his head up to look at the intruder. It was Luke.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Luke asked.

Piett shook his head. "I can't stop thinking of Beth. She's been through so much already, and I don't want her to be put through anymore." He sighed. "She means more to me that I ever dreamed of. I don't want to let her slip through my fingers again. I'm only just getting to know Myrrha."

Luke came and sat down beside Piett and said, "I don't know her that well, but she has been there for me since she came after me into that blizzard on Hoth. If it weren't for her, I probably would have died. She's the only connection I have with my father." Shivering, Luke pulled his cloak around him tighter.

Piett noticed and smiled. "You aren't used to the cold, are you?"

"Not yet, unfortunately." Luke laughed at his own plight. "I guess it's because of where I grew up. Tatooine's a desert planet so it's not that cold there."

"I guess not. Beth was born on Tatooine."

"She was?"

"Yeah. She doesn't like talking about her past, much. Especially before the Empire. Something about that time has put her off, or something like that."

"Maybe because she doesn't like the reminder of Vader and Palpatine. What I've been told, Vader was once a Jedi Knight, and he betrayed the Jedi, to death."

Piett sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Vader killed the only family she knew. And now, she's part of the remnant of the Jedi. Probably the only one left."

"Not quite the last one. There is still Master Yoda."

"But he must be getting old. I wish… Beth was here."

Luke nodded. "Me too."

The room became silent, as each was lost in their own thoughts. Luke sat bolt upright as a thought occurred to him. He wanted to know what had kept Piett up, and in return, so did Piett want to know why Luke was up and about.

Piett started by telling Luke the truth – he hadn't been able to sleep because of Beth. In return, Luke told Piett why he hadn't been able to sleep either. Beth. Neither, at first, could believe that they could have been kept awake because of the same reason. Luke realised soon enough though that it was Beth herself calling to them for help.

"I don't want her to die!" Piett said as he realised the truth as well. "We have to help her."

c d

"Myrrha," Piett said, kneeling in front of the girl. "I want you to stay here." Myrrha clung to Piett. She didn't want to be left alone. Sighing, he stood up and held her close to him.

"This is not a good idea," Han told Piett sternly. "You're mad if you think of taking a three-year-old child into the Imperial Palace! Think about what you are doing."

Piett nodded. "I have thought a lot about what I'm doing in an Imperial Uniform, when I could have been with my daughter in her early years. And I don't want to lose her, ever." He held Myrrha tighter as Leia tried to take her from him. "And the only way I can see me doing that," he continued, "is to take her with me. Nothing you say or do will change my mind. Myrrha stays with me."

"So what do we do now?" Leia whispered to Han.

"I don't know," he whispered back.

"We go and rescue my wife," Piett said firmly, leading the way into the palace. Luke followed, rolling his eyes.

Myrrha struggled to free herself from her father's arms and she managed. She had noticed that Artoo wasn't coming with them. "Where's Artoo?" she asked.

"He's staying on the _Flyer _with Threepio, sweetheart."

"I want Artoo!" Myrrha protested, running back to the ship.

Piett started to go after her when Luke held him back. "Just let her go to him. Artoo has looked after that little rascal a number of times and he'll make sure Mia won't get into trouble."

"Mia?"

"Her nickname." Luke blushed. "That's what Beth sometimes calls her."

"Myrrha. Mia," Piett repeated to himself.

"Hey, are we just going to hang around here or are we going?" Han asked, a little impatient.

c d

Beth was pulled from the dark holding cell. To her guards, she seemed to be limp and unable to do things for herself, not even support herself on her feet. They dragged her to the throne room by the arms and was shoved, unladylike, onto the floor at the base of the throne, at Palpatine's feet.

His cackling laugh rang through the room and bounced off the walls and back to Beth's ears, amplifying the sound tenfold. She winced and curled away from him.

Palpatine looked gleeful. He had won. His toy for the past three weeks had finally broken. This Jedi Knight before him was not as strong as the last one he had turned to do his bidding, but he had triumphed over her and had weakened her to the point of desolation. And now, he would have her at his side.

Standing, he strode forward and down the stairs to crouch beside Beth. He ran a finger along her cheek and gloried in her shudder.

"You are now mine," he dejected evilly.

Beth didn't respond with words, or much else in fact. All she did was lick her dry lips and look up at him with a frightened gaze.

"You are afraid of me. Good!" Palpatine laughed again, sending more shivers down Beth's spine.

Beth reached out to Vader, both physically and with the Force.

Palpatine spat in her face. "By now, you must realise that Anakin can never be turned from the Dark Side."

That was not what Beth could see. She knew more than Palpatine did that the emperor was wrong. And she knew that Palpatine would never admit to being wrong.

There was something else that Beth knew better than Palpatine did, and that was that the Force only showed possible futures, and not the exact future.

And Palpatine hadn't felt what she had reached out to Vader with. She had reached out to him in love.

Vader had felt this and had wondered at the reasons behind why she did it. _She reached out in love. She wants to show me something, but what exactly does she want me to see?_ There was on thing that Vader had not been able to grasp, and that was Beth's motives. Beth had given herself up in order for the other rebels to escape from him while on Bespin. And he wanted to know why. All that he could come to in conclusion about that topic was the one thing that Beth had been conveying to him right then. One word that could describe it and the one feeling that Vader had been trying to forget, and that was love.

Now, as he turned to gaze at his sister, he couldn't help but feel remorse for her. She was lying helpless and defenceless at Palpatine's feet, and to his attacks.

c d

Luke reached out with the Force to locate Beth as he had been taught to do. He was beginning to recognise it amongst others and so, it didn't take him long to find Beth. "Come on," he whispered to Piett.

They had split up with Chewie, Han and Leia a while back as he and Piett continued on to find Beth. Piett hadn't been in the palace before, but knew of the basic layout of the building itself. He also knew that Luke was leading them right into the heart of the building.

And he knew what that meant. "Luke! You can't be serious! You're going to lead us right to the throne room! That's where Palpatine is!"

"And that's where we're going," Luke shot back. "She's in the throne room. Nothing we can do can change that, so we just have to live with it."

"But what about Palpatine?"

"We'll just deal with that when we get to it," Luke replied, rather sarcastically. "Now shut up and let's go."

c d

Beth knew they were coming for her and she felt that the time for pretence was over. Palpatine was still kneeling over her and was not ready for her power kick. She quickly righted herself on her fee and had taken her lightsaber from Vader's belt before he could react.

"Don't underestimate a Jedi, Emperor," she hissed, swinging her blade around to point it at Palpatine's chest.

"And you, young Jedi, do not understand the power of the Dark Side. Give into your hatred and strike me down. That way, your journey to the Dark Side will be complete."

Beth breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, releasing her anger. "No," she said defiantly. "I will not kill you out of hatred, but only out of justice. You, Emperor, do not know of the Light Side. I do not lust after power, but of freedom, and only the Light gives that. But the time for your demise is not now. There is still a war to fight here."

She turned to face Vader. "I see that you are still struggling, brother. I am here if you ever—"

Vader cut her off before she could finish the sentence. He attacked her with his lightsaber.

Beth was waiting for it and they duelled, neither being able to take the upper hand.

Luke and Piett burst in. Piett had his blaster held high and was firing as fast as he could at Palpatine while Luke charged at Vader with the blue blade of his father in his hand. He worked his attack in amongst Beth's.

With the way Luke and Beth were working together, Vader couldn't see past the fact that they were Master and Apprentice, or similar, when that was not the case. He had trouble defending himself against both lightsabers and wielders, let alone attack them, until Beth was thrown from the duel unexpectedly.

She had timed it perfectly. Palpatine had been behind her and she knocked him off his feet, revealing the face of the old man. To her, her flight backwards had been in slow motion, and she had time to revolve around and thrust her blade into his side, not quite giving him a mortal wound. Piett's eyes went wide and he yelled at Luke to get out of there as he ran to help Beth to her feet. His help was unneeded, but they both were out of there as quickly as they could. Vader would have pursued them, but he had been commanded by Palpatine not to go.

Beth smiled and looked back over her shoulder. She knew that Vader could not follow them. Turning to catch the gaze of the man running beside her, her smile faded.

Something caught hold of her ankle, and Beth was forced to stop. Piett stopped to see what was going on and recognised the familiar redhead who had taken a hold of Beth.

"Mara Jade! You no good—" he started before Beth cut him off.

"Get out of here!" she yelled, freeing herself from Mara's grasp. She didn't do it without losing her weapon.

Mara smiled as she pulled her vibroblade out and cut the lightsaber in her hand in half. Beth used her fist to knock the blade in Mara's hand out of reach.

"I know why you are familiar to me," Beth whispered. She knew instantly why Mara had reminded her of Sabé when Piett had said her name. "Your mother was a close friend to my sister-in-law. Her name was Sabé Jade."

"What do you know of my mother?" Mara demanded.

"I knew your father as well," Beth realised aloud.

"My parents are of little concern to me," Mara suddenly said. "I only care for my master."

"Who does not care for anybody but himself," Beth shot back.

"Tell me what you know of this!"

"Do you really think Palpatine would care for anybody? He destroyed a lot of the good people in this galaxy when he came into rule. He doesn't care two cents for you, as long as you do your job."

"He's all I've got!"

"You have memories, Mara. I have memories. Hold onto those for all your worth."

Mara's green eyes narrowed. "I told you, he's all I've got. He's the closest thing that I have to family."

"No, Mara. I can tell you of your true heritage and show you how you can fulfil your destiny out from beneath Palpatine's rule. You don't have to live like this. You can be free if you choose to be." Beth turned and left Mara standing there, pondering on her words.

c d

Piett came back to the _Flyer _as Chewie, Han and Leia did. He moved to the cockpit and started warming up the ship. Han looked at Luke when he entered the common room. "Where's Beth?"

"She's coming. Piett was with her."

"Not anymore," Leia said. "We got back when he did. Beth wasn't with him."

"What?"

"That's because I was held up by a young handmaiden by the name of Mara Jade," Beth's voice came to them, and she appeared in the common room. Myrrha ran to throw herself into Beth's arms. Beth smiled broadly and held Myrrha close. "Hi Mia."

"Mommy."

Putting Myrrha down, Beth looked at the occupants of the room. She then left them to go and help Piett in the cockpit.

As she entered, Piett turned to look at her. "Nice to see you," he said.

"You're in my seat," she accused. Piett looked at her and decided to move. "Thank you," she said as she took the pilot's seat.

Neither spoke to the other until they were in hyperspace, and even then, it wasn't much. Beth told Piett that she was going to have a shower and left him in the cockpit.

Piett sighed. He didn't really know how to break the ice with Beth. All he knew was that something had happened to her in the past three years and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He decided that it would be better to break the ice sooner rather than later and he moved from the cockpit to the captain's bedroom and adjoining refresher. The shower was on and Piett made his way into the 'fresher and sat to wait.

Beth saw him sitting there and was not too impressed. She wanted some time alone to adjust to him being back but he wasn't giving her that.

Turning the shower off after she had finished using it, she stepped out and Piett handed her a towel. She took it off him and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Anything you want."

Beth snorted and began to dry herself.

"You know," Piett began. "I haven't been able to keep my mind off you for the past three years. Each day, you filled my mind and I realise now that I should have left the uniform behind when you said that you couldn't stay any longer. I've had a difficult time, these years we've been separated, but I know that I can't leave you for that long again. I couldn't help but imagine what our daughter was like. I imagined her to be like you."

Beth stopped what she was doing, and looked at Piett knowingly. "I imagined her to be like you. And she is. Not physically, but with the little things she does, she reminds me of you. And she is a constant reminder to me of you, and of the promise I made."

"Of us being together once this war is over. I can't wait that long."

"Neither can I," she whispered before pulling on a clean tunic. "I'm sorry for all this, Firmus."

"I am too. Just explain to me why you were acting so coldly towards me when we left Coruscant."

"It's nothing to do with you, but with what happened to me down there." Beth could see that he understood. "I don't have anything against you." She smiled sadly.

Piett reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her. She held back the tears that threatened to fall. He could sense her mood and pulled away to look down at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Today's the day that we first met, five years ago. It doesn't get any easier."

"But we can still live, Bethie, nothing's stopping that. Master Windu died for a reason, and that was to keep you alive."

"I know."

"I think it's time for sleep," Piett said quietly, leading Beth into the bedroom. She didn't protest and allowed him to crawl into the bed beside her. His arm draped over her waist and her back against his chest. They were soon fast asleep.

c d

Beth was quiet when around the other occupants of her ship, except perhaps Piett and Myrrha. They didn't really notice it at first, but after a while, Leia noticed and asked, "Aunt Beth, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing is," Beth replied, looking up at Leia. Her mind was not on Leia but on Anakin.

"There is something going on," Luke said, backing up his sister. He, too, had noticed Beth's quiet state and wanted to know why she was so quiet.

Beth shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I'm just a little pre-occupied, that's all."

She left them standing in the common room and made her way to the cockpit.

Luke and Leia went and found Piett playing peek-a-boo with Myrrha. They told him of Beth's words and said that they were worried about her.

Piett nodded and told them to watch Myrrha as he was going to find out the source of the problem.


	8. Chapter 6

Beth was alone in the cockpit of her ship. She was impressed at how well it had kept since she had last been in it. Breathing deeply, she was thankful that Piett had returned to her. But for some reason or another, her mind was still on Anakin and Vader.

"Bethie?" came his soft call from just outside the cockpit. He entered and placed his hand upon her shoulder. She looked up at him with sadness.

"Hi," she whispered.

"I thought I'd find you in here," he said as he claimed the seat next to her, smiling. "Luke and Leia are worried about you. I am too."

Beth returned his smile. "I wouldn't be surprised about you worrying about me. I don't know about Anakin's twins, though." She swung around in the chair to face him and looked at the cockpit door.

He reached out to stroke her arm and asked, "What's troubling you, Bethie?"

"You know that Leia and Luke are our niece and nephew?" He nodded in affirmation, and she continued. "Well, I need to tell you about Anakin. And Vader."

"I was hoping you'd tell me why Vader knew who you are. I haven't mentioned your name to him at all."

Beth sighed, searching for the right words. "He's… He's," Beth stumbled her words. "There's really no easy way of saying this."

"When you're ready sweetheart. Only then."

"I'll never be ready, but I feel that I should tell you and I should start at the beginning." Looking Piett over, she said, "While I'm telling you this, don't interrupt or I'll never get the courage to do this again." She stopped and thought about the best possible place to start. "Years ago, before the Empire, Vader was a Jedi Knight. His true name, the name he has forgotten and the name that he has buried along with all memories of the time before the darkness, is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin is my half-bother, and husband of Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie-Skywalker of Naboo. I was four when he became Palpatine's puppet. Six months later, Luke and Leia were born."

Piett sat there with an open mouth, not really believing what he had heard. "No wonder you don't like talking about your past," he finally stammered. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. "That's why you left me."

Beth nodded slowly. "I was afraid he would find out about us and kill you for treason. And he would have found out about our daughter and we would never have seen her. I never wanted that to happen. I know you wouldn't either. Luke and Leia don't know." Beth looked up to gaze into Piett's eyes. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted him to take me. I know the truth about his past and I know that I have a way of reaching Ani. I know he doesn't know of Leia, and I don't know how he found out about Luke. It wasn't through me, because I guarded my thoughts while being held captive by him."

"He knows about Luke?"

"He probably found out about Luke after the Death Star was blown up. That was Luke's doing and I'm sure that Vader would have wanted to find out who did that. I should tell you my true birth name, the name I haven't gone by since Anakin turned."

"I'm assuming that it's Bethia Skywalker, not Bethia Hughting?"

"No, it's not either of those names. Skywalker was my mother's maiden name. My father's name was Cliegg Lars. I didn't tell you before because I'm used to using the name Hughting. That's the name I grew up with."

"So what exactly did you do to Vader?"

"To Vader? Nothing. It was Anakin that I was aiming for. I'm not the one who's going to turn him back to the light side in the end, though. It's up to Luke and Leia," Beth's eyes locked with his again and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about this before, because I know that Vader has his ways of finding out information."

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of losing your life to Vader?"

"No. I'm more frightened of losing you and Myrrha than losing my own life. I've grown up with danger and I've learnt not to fear death – for myself." Beth gazed out the view port. "That doesn't mean that I'm not afraid."

"The last three years, I was afraid that I was going to be found out and I wouldn't see you again. I'm that worried about you."

"I can look after myself."

"I know. It doesn't stop me from worrying though." Piett swallowed. "You remember when we first met?"

"Of course I do. I saved your life, and then directed you back to where your men were waiting for you. That same day, I lost one of the last members of my family. That's why I was upset yesterday, if you remember."

Piett smiled sadly. "Where have you been?"

"I went somewhere safe with our daughter, until about four or five months ago. My niece and nephew have a thing for getting into trouble. I thought their friends could use a hand getting them out of trouble or at the very least, keep those twins out of it."

"From what I've seen of them, I'd agree with that," Piett said with a slight smile on his face.

Beth looked at him and said, "Come on! You're just as bad as they are."

"For the past three years, I've been trying to keep out of trouble," Piett said quietly. "I found that rather hard when I don't have you with me." His hands cupped around her cheeks.

Beth smiled, silently agreeing with him. She, too, had found it rather difficult to stay out of trouble herself. Her right hand went up to cover his left one and he leaned towards her to rest his forehead on hers. Neither said anything as they fell deeper into each other's gaze. Her lips parted slightly and she brought them to land on his in a passionate kiss – the first they had had in three years.

His arms and hands moved from her face to snake around her waist and pulled her closer to him. One was higher than the other and it travelled up to cherish her hair. He pressed his mouth harder against hers.

Her hands were on his shoulders and she, too, pulled him closer to her. The passion between them was growing and neither could help themselves but to start exploring the other with their hands.

He pulled away slightly and began a trail of kisses down her neck as he fingered her hair, his right hand playing with the padawan braid she still wore, before his hands moved to her shoulders and he buried his face in her hair and neck. But soon, Beth had lead his lips back to hers.

Beth could feel the discomfort that radiated out from their (unwelcome) visitor and pulled away from Piett gently. She turned and looked toward the door at the embarrassed Leia, sure that she would have been a bright red if she hadn't had any control over her facials. Piett was going red.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Leia looked down at her feet, her face a bright red. She hadn't intended to walk in on the couple. "I was wondering if you could tell me of Father."

"I'm sorry, Leia. I hardly knew Anakin as he died when I was four."

Leia nodded slowly, accepting that. "Would there be any chance for you to train me?"

"I don't really know. I'll have to think about it."

"Thank you." Leia turned and left the two alone.

Beth turned her attention back to Piett. "She didn't hear about what we discussed, Firmus."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I sensed her coming. She didn't start moving into earshot until we had finished discussing my brother's past. I'm tired. I'm going to bed, if you'd like to join me?"

Piett smiled, knowing that Beth had her ways of putting his mind at ease.

c d

Beth was content in Piett's arms. He was asleep and she was lost in her own thoughts. She needed to get up and think things through before going to sleep beside her husband.

Quietly, she moved from his embrace, careful not to wake him up with her movement, and slipped on some soft-soled slippers.

Her feet padded their way to the dimly lit common room. It was vacant to her relief. The others aboard the ship must have retired like her and Piett. The main area of it was largely empty so she could practice Force techniques.

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, Beth thought back to the two years she had been close to Piett. She imagined him sitting cross-legged opposite her or on one of the chairs, just sharing each other's company in silence as she meditated or they would talk about things that fancied them.

Now alone, and well past midnight on her chrono, she was searching for answers to some of the questions she had. Doubting her ability to train both Luke and Leia at the same time, Beth was sure that it was too much to ask of a young mother.

She knew Luke's training had to be finished before he found out the truth. Leia, also, needed to know in time, but not until she had at least started her training.

_Beth, remember what I kept on telling you before you took the trials?_

Beth opened her eyes and sitting opposite her, mirroring her position, was her former master. A blue aura surrounded his being. "Yes, Master Windu. You told me 'there is no try. Only do.'" She sighed. "But I don't know if I can do this. I don't know whether or not to start Leia's training now while finishing Luke's. And somebody has to look after Myrrha."

_The Force has a will of its own. You must remember that. Which is why your husband came back. _

"What can I do?"

_Trust yourself, Beth, and do not doubt your abilities. Master Yoda is old and unable to train any more padawans. It is up to you to continue the Jedi Order. Or else, it will fall. _

Beth nodded. "I know. It's hard, Master. Facing him and then Palpatine was the hardest choice I made, but this one is even harder."

_You will someday be recognised as one of the greatest Jedi Masters of this time, Beth. And you must realise that one of the things that brought me joy was to see you accomplish. _

"Thank you, Master Windu." Beth stood and added, "You have encouraged me and have given me a lot to think about."

_Don't delay your decision. _

"I won't." Beth made her way back to the captain's room where Piett was lightly snoring. Looking at him sleeping peacefully, she decided then and there that he could help her. Especially with their daughter.

She knew that Luke and Leia needed as much help as they could get with training if they were to bring down Vader and have Anakin back. They would be trained.

Slipping off the slippers, Beth stealthily climbed back into bed. Piett stirred and woke.

"Bethie?" he whispered tenderly. "You awake?"

"Yes," she whispered back, just as tenderly. To indicate that she was, Beth moved to lay her head on his chest.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I couldn't sleep." She closed her eyes and sighed contently. He shifted under her and had lifted her chin up so in the dim light, they could see each other's faces. He smiled delicately at her before covering her lips with his in a tender, passionate kiss.

c d

Beth was the first one up on the ship the next morning. In the early hours, they had come up on their destination and she had asked for clearance to land. Then, she had moved to the cargo hold aboard the ship to clear it out to train Luke and Leia in. It was mostly clear already, and she only had to stack the few boxes in the room against one of the walls. She knew that Leia had a lot to catch up on to be at the point Luke was at.

She didn't know how she was going to manage it, but she was determined to do it. Then it occurred to her. She could teach Luke patience as she taught Leia the basics.

Piett, also up, came to help her. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," Beth replied with a smile. "You look like you need to go back to bed."

Piett rubbed his eyes after placing the final box on the stack and returned her smile. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am, Firmus." She took his hands in her own and looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't have a choice. I have to train them. I don't like it much, but there is no other way."

"Aunt Beth!" Luke called.

"Mommy!"

"You sure are popular this morning," Piett smirked.

"Oww! Leia! What was that for?"

"It looks like you've got trouble on your hands," Piett commented. Beth sighed and he smiled again.

Beth walked out of the cargo hold towards the sound of the two voices coming from the common room. "Stop it! Both of you," she said quietly as she entered the room, calming both twins down with the Force. "You're twenty-one-years-old, now act like it." Luke and Leia were still visibly scowling at one another when Beth turned to Myrrha. "Mia, you will leave Luke and Leia alone until they have finished their training, unless, during that time, you are asked to bother them or it is an emergency. Now go to your father," she said, while raising her arm to point towards the door where her husband stood, silently watching.

After Myrrha and her father had left, Beth turned back to glare at her niece and nephew. "Luke, you are to practice your meditation and healing techniques in your cabin, or if you want, in here. Leave your lightsaber with us as Leia's going to need it for what I am going to get her to do. Now, Leia, follow me."

"What are you going to make me do, Aunt Beth?"

"First of all, you are going to stop addressing me as Aunt Beth and call me either Beth or Master while training. Secondly, you are going to come to the cargo bay and practice lightsaber techniques against a remote."

"Yes, Beth."

Beth looked at Luke with a glare. "And I don't want to hear you complaining about this task, Luke. The only reason I decided to train you both was because I was asked to." Luke nodded. Beth turned and left the room with Leia.

_AN: Thanks for your help, Tweets with writing this, and for your help with editing._


	9. Chapter 7

Vader didn't know what to think of Beth. She was more than she appeared, and she wasn't like the Jedi he once knew. She appeared to be like him, in the state of having relationships outside the Jedi Order, that is. But she had something that he didn't have. The thing he struggled with the most, even now, in his early forties. And that was patience. She knew how to control herself around others, and he pondered on how she had survived.

There was nothing, really, hidden from him when he had scoured her mind, and yet, everything was. She had protected something, he now realised. She knew something that he didn't and he was furious that he didn't know what it was. Beth had been too clever for him to give it all away about the Rebellion. Positive that the information Beth had held back from him was about the Rebellion, he swore to himself that he would find out what that information was and destroy all traces of it.

He would bide his time, and in one swift stroke, he would see the destruction of the Jedi and the Rebellion. The last remnant of Jedi…

c d

"Good," Beth said crisply. She had been watching Leia progress with amazing skill over the last three months, but Leia had a way to go to be level with Luke. "Do it again."

Leia groaned. It seemed that it was incredibly difficult to impress Beth. Beth shot her a look that made her regret protesting.

Beth sighed as Luke came into the cargo hold. "Master, I've done that," he said cheerfully. "What do I do now?"

Beth turned to him. She was running out of ideas to give him to do to keep him occupied. But then, there was one thing that he hadn't done… "So, you think your balancing is good?" Luke nodded. Beth turned to Leia and called. "Leia, you can stop that now."

Leia thumbed off the lightsaber that she had borrowed from Beth and took the helmet off. Walking to them, she asked Beth, "Is it time to have a break now?"

"No time to rest. Help me set up some of those boxes in a row, you two."

They did without complaining and then Luke asked: "What are you going to make us do?"

"Not both of you, just yet. First, it's you, Luke. Leia's done this a few times already. Leia suppressed a laugh, quickly silenced by another glare from Beth.

"So what am I going to be doing?"

"Leia, care to demonstrate?" Beth asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"Heck, no."

"Oh well. Just remember, you are doing this _after_ Luke." Leia's face fell at that. Smiling to herself, Beth looked Luke over. "I want you to walk along the tops of these boxes, and I don't care if you fall off, or if some of them wobble and that the tops of the boxes are uneven. You will do this until I'm satisfied."

Luke groaned and hopped onto the first box. Beth looked at him and he started off. He was slow and clumsy at first, but soon, he got the hang of it. "Faster," Beth told him. Luke sped up a little bit. "Faster!"

Luke did, now feeling the unevenness of the surface and sometimes, he almost lost his balance.

"Run." Beth said as he neared her standing position.

He stopped on the last one. "You can't be serious."

"Run. And don't say it can't be done. I have done it and survived. Now you can do it."

"Show me."

"You must learn to trust not only your eyes, but your feelings too."

Luke nodded and started off again, slower than he had been going before. "Run!" Beth scolded him, and he speed up to a run.

He was finding it quite a bit easier after he was told to use the Force. Something distracted him and he lost concentration. He stopped and ducked, but he was on a wobbly box and he fell.

"You lost concentration," Beth stated.

Luke looked up at her from the floor. "What was I supposed to do?"

"These objects, in seven they should be," Beth told him. The two objects that had distracted Luke floated several inches above her hand.

"Please, no."

"I'm doing this for your own good. Now get up and do it again."

"Do I have to?"

"Sure. I had to again and again. I don't see why you don't have to." Beth smiled.

c d

Piett looked up as Beth entered their quarters. He could see how tired she was. He had already put Myrrha into bed. Getting up, he moved to her and led her to the couch.

"Can I get you anything?"

"My shoulders are so sore," Beth said, reaching back behind her neck to try and ease the pain.

"Here, let me do that." Piett moved to stand behind Beth and began to massage the knots out of her shoulders and back.

"Thank you," Beth whispered. "It's been a tough day."

"Well, you deserve a break."

"I can't. Those twins need all the help and training I can give them. They have to be ready to face Vader."

Piett didn't say anything more on that matter. Instead, he changed the subject. "Myrrha's going so fast. She's grown heaps since I first saw her."

"She's a growing girl, Firmus. She has changed a lot, hasn't she?"

"Yeah. We should expect her to, Bethie. She can't stay our little girl forever."

"I just don't want her growing up too fast."

Piett smiled at his wife's remark and continued to work the knots out.

c d

Luke and Leia had never experienced a more tiring day, but they both knew that Beth was more exhausted than they were. Still, they couldn't hide their surprise to see that Beth was still going on, though.

"This will be the last lesson of today before you get the evening off."

"Beth, how can you still be going?"

"That's what this lesson is about, Farmboy. Now stop complaining." Beth sat cross-legged and waited for Luke and Leia to mirror her position. "If you think I'm tough, go back to Master Yoda."

"No thanks. He's an evil little troll."

"And you were only there for two months." Closing her eyes, Beth reached out to Luke with the Force, and then to Leia. _Follow me. _

They followed her lead into a bright, refreshing light. Beth pulled out of it slowly after refreshing herself slightly. She made it so that neither twin knew of her departure from the Force meld. Turning, she looked up at Piett. His hand was on her shoulder. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"I can't find Myrrha," he told her, just as quietly. He helped her to her feet and they made their way as stealthily as possible from the room.

Beth stopped just out of earshot from Luke and Leia and pulled Piett to a halt. "Where did you see her last?"

"In our quarters. Sometimes, I don't think she listens to me, Beth. She doesn't obey me half the time."

Beth looked at him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because she grew up only knowing you."

Beth reached out with the Force to find the location of their daughter. "She's with Han. And he's coming here. Don't worry, sweetheart. She'll be alright."

"She needs a good hiding, that's what she needs," Piett growled.

"I'll talk to her Firmus." Beth smiled at him. "Don't worry. Mia will be told." Han appeared in the corridor with Myrrha holding his hand. She clearly didn't want to be there. "Thank you, Han. Luke and Leia are just finishing off what they're doing, and they have the evening free, if you'd like to join them?"

"Sure, Beth."

Beth looked down at her daughter as Han moved off. She crouched in front of Myrrha. "Mia, why don't you listen to Daddy?" Myrrha smiled at her new found freedom and scooted off. "Mia!" Beth called after her. There was no resulting reply. Sighing, Beth stood and sighed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Play!" Myrrha's voice came to their ears. "You have to find me."

"I don't have time for this Mia. Neither does Daddy."

"No, Beth," Piett told her quietly. "Give her what she wants. I'll be able to find her."

"This is the first time she's done this to me. I think I need to help find her." Beth suddenly smiled. "Anyway, I can probably find her quicker than you can."

c d

"You two have had three tough months," Han said. "I hear you have the evening free."

"Yeah," Leia laughed. "Where's Beth?"

"Sorting out a trouble maker."

"So what did Mia do?" Luke asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Beats me." Han shrugged. "How about going for a drink? The Rogues have been asking me what you've been doing."

"Really."

"Sure."

Luke followed Han and Leia out of the training ship and into the main part of the Rebel Base. He smiled at the affection shown between his two friends and felt something good was going to come out of it.

c d

"They're ready," Beth quietly told Piett. It was a week since Myrrha had wanted to play hide and seek with them. "I can't delay not telling them, now."

"I don't think that you are meant to tell them, sweetheart."

"Firmus, would it sound better coming from me or from their father?"

"You've got a point, sweetheart. It'd be best for you to tell them now, gently."

"I know. It's just that I don't know how to tell them. I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared. They're both mature adults, so everything should be fine."

"I know. But he tortured Leia. I hate lying about it and no matter what you say, it still feels like lying to me."

"Bethie, maybe you're not ready to tell them."

"I'm not ever going to be ready, but they need to know, and they are ready to hear it. I don't like it, but I know they have to know. Otherwise, they will never be ready to face him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Being tortured by him myself doesn't make any excuse for me. I can't hide them from the truth forever." Beth swallowed and looked her husband over. "I need all the help I can get."

Han came into the room. "What are you talking about?" he asked, a frown on his face.

Beth looked at him, her face full of pain and sadness. "Han, do you know where I can find Luke and Leia?"

"Sure. They're in the _Flyer._ Are you alright?"

Beth nodded. "I think you need to hear what I have to say to them as well."

"Do you think I should?"

"If you want to support Leia in any way possible, then yes. You'd want to know this information."

Beth left before either Piett or Han could refuse.

c d

"Luke, Leia, remain seated, please. Han, I'd suggest you find a seat too," Beth began, looking at each in turn. "I need to tell you something about Vader. You may not have realised why he knew me, back on Bespin." She sighed. "And I need to tell you what I know of my brother, Anakin."

"What do you know of Father?"

"You told me that you didn't know much about our father because you said he died when you were young."

"I did say that, and he did die when I was young, Leia. Well, not physically dying as such, because Anakin exists still, clouded by darkness."

"What's this got to do with…" Han started before he stopped. He finished his sentence by saying, "Vader?"

Beth swallowed, her face showing her pain. "Vader knows who I am, because he knew all the Jedi applicants in the Jedi crèche, and I was one of them. He remembers each face of the Jedi he's personally killed, and he knows of all Jedi who have died at the hands of his servants. And he remembered that my name wasn't on that list."

"So he killed Father?" Leia asked.

"Yes, and no. Vader killed the good man that had been your father. He didn't kill Anakin's body, but took it over, forcing his way in through hate, fear, and anger."

Han cursed. Luke and Leia looked at Beth with unbelief clearly written across their faces.

Leia's face paled considerably. "Are you telling us that that _monster_ is… was…" she stumbled across her words, not knowing how to completing her sentence.

"I'm so sorry to be the one who told you, but you need to know what you are facing. I hate this as much as you do, but that is the truth."

Luke stammered, "He lied. He lied to me."

"What Master Kenobi told you is true, from a certain point of view. For a long time, I believed that he was dead, killed by Vader. I would still, if it had not been for the fact I felt Anakin's memories buried within Vader's hatred, and that he was trying to surface again."

"When did you learn the truth?"

"I always knew the truth. Vader killed Anakin. Not to the point of death, but to the point that I no longer recognised him to be my brother." Sighing, she continued. "Well, I found out that his memories are still there, Anakin's memories, that good man I claim to be related to. Anakin is still there, within all that hatred and anger."

"How do you know?"

"My confinement onboard the _Executor_ and then in the Imperial Palace. I gave myself up to see whether or not I could reach him, and I did. If he is ever going to turn back to the light side of the Force, it will be because of you two, not me."

Luke got up and said hoarsely, "I need to be alone."

He left the room, closely followed by Han and Leia, leaving Piett and Beth alone. "Do you think that I've done the right thing?"

"You've done all you can for them, Bethie. Now it's time for other things."

Beth looked up at him. "You're right, Firmus. I have to let them sort this out on their own. I've been neglecting my own family for long enough."

Piett smiled, moving to Beth to pull her to her feet where she had sunk to after the trio had left. "You've done great. I'm proud of you."

He cupped his hands around her cheeks and leaned down into her. Beth smiled back, enjoying the feel of him close to her. Her eyes closed as he kissed her lips again and again, finally deepening into a long, passionate kiss.


	10. Interlude

_AN: Yeah, you know the stuff. SW belongs to GL. Thanks 4 the reviews!_

_One thing that I probably have to tell you, _stuff like this_is Chewie speaking. Anything like this is Force conversations._

Beth was proud to see that both Luke and Leia were ready for the trials. There was one more task she had to get them to do before they faced their first assignment as Jedi Knights.

She wasn't going to get them to go through trials, as such, but their task would be classed as the trials. That task was to face their father. It had taken the most of the nine months since her rescue to train the twins, and Beth knew she had to let them work at the rest. This final test was one she had been pondering on for a few months at least.

But now, there was a more pressing matter for her to see to. Picking up the small travel bag that contained just two changes of clothes, Beth knew she had to leave the Rebellion, just for a little while.

Slinging it across her shoulders, she made her way out into the main living room of her quarters.

"Darling, are you sure about this?" Piett questioned, a usual thing to expect for Beth.

"Yes, sweetheart," she returned, walking to him and lightly kissing his lips. "Luke and Leia are coming around for a few instructions while I'm away. Where are those vid-discs?"

"Which vid-discs?"

"The ones that were aboard Luke's X-wing, back on Bespin. I put them in a backpack and had Mia take them."

"Those ones! They're still on the _Falcon_, I think."

Beth nodded and opened the door before either Luke or Leia could knock. They entered and Beth pointed to the two boxes she had prepared and placed on the table.

Leia peered into one of them and asked, "What do we have to do?"

"That's one of the two tasks I want you to do when I'm away."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, picking up one of the crystals in his box.

"I have some things to sort out on my own. Your job is to construct your own lightsabers. The other task is to go through the vid-discs you brought back from Dagobah. They contain all the remaining information left of the Jedi Order. I know you won't get through all that information by the time I get back, but I hope it proves useful with constructing lightsabers for yourselves. And I want you to practice everything I have taught you, a little each day." Beth waited for the understanding nod from both Luke and Leia.

"Mommy!" Myrrha came running into the room and threw herself into Beth's arms.

Beth kissed her cheek and placed her on the ground. "Look after Daddy for me," she told the four-year-old. Picking up Mace's lightsaber off the table, she hooked it to her belt. She had yet to construct a new lightsaber for herself. "I will be back, at the very latest, at the end of the month. Don't worry about me, Firmus." Then she left.

Piett lifted Myrrha into his arms. "I do worry about you, Bethia, whether you like it or not."

c d

Beth knew of her destination. Naboo and then Dagobah. There was a certain crystal that she wanted for her new lightsaber that she knew only came from Naboo. And it would take her a few days to find it if the security was high. Sighing, she lifted off in the _Flyer_ and left the Rebel base behind.

c d

Vader looked over the bridge of the _Executor_. He was waiting as patiently as he could for the information he wanted about the Rebel Base. Nothing had been seen or heard about the Rebellion for many months, and Vader knew that they were planning something big.

And he wanted to know what.

His mind turned to the young Jedi Knight that had revealed herself to him almost a year before. His sister. Bethia, he decided, knew too much information about him and his past. And with her on his most wanted list was his former admiral, too. He was sure that the Knight would have told Piett all that she could about him.

Cursing in Huttese, he wanted the Rebellion found and destroyed.

c d

Beth had spent almost 78 hours on Naboo trying to find the crystals she wanted before leaving the planet's surface. She didn't want to be pointed out to the Imperials by the locals, considering the risk she was taking just being on the planet herself.

Now on Dagobah, she looked around the forest world before stepping off the ramp onto the moist ground. She had many memories of the place, especially with Myrrha. She had left her things on the _Flyer,_ knowing that they would be much safer on the ship than anywhere else and ran to Yoda's hut.

_Slow down, young Jedi_, a voice from behind her said before she could enter the hut. Turning, Beth wanted to know whom it was who had spoken to her. Two figures, surrounded in shimmering light, stood before her. She smiled as she recognised one of them.

"Master Windu."

_Well done, Jedi Master Bethia Lars, _ Windu said.__

"Thank you. It's been a long time since you called me Bethia Lars, Master." Beth studied the other figure. "Master Obi-Wan?"

He smiled at her. _You've grown up since I last saw you. _

"And you've grown grey," Beth smiled back at Obi-Wan. "Luke and Leia have all the help that I can give them, for now. This last test will be the hardest for them."

_You cannot stop them from facing Vader, Beth. _

"I know. They have to face him like I did. And they have to accept what their father became."

Turning, she entered Yoda's hut and found the ancient Jedi Master sitting by the fire.

"Master Yoda," she greeted.

"Welcome, Master Beth," Yoda returned. "I have been watching."

"I knew you would."

"And see you as Master, I do." He stood and plodded over to Beth and pulled her braid lightly. "Need this, no longer." He began to undo it. "Master Windu bestowed on me to do this."

"Thank you, Master Yoda. It didn't feel right for me to remove it."

"Right you are. Finish this you must." He released the braid, half undone.

Beth sat cross-legged on the floor and got to work on undoing the rest of the braid. As she did that, she told Yoda of what she had taught Luke and Leia.

c d

Beth stayed on Dagobah for two weeks. In that time, she completed her lightsaber and had spent a lot of time in meditation.

During her meditation, Beth made a discovery, which she decided to keep to herself, but that discovery did not take place until after going into the dark side cave on Yoda's orders. She left her lightsaber and the one belonging to Mace outside the cave, as she knew she didn't need them inside.

In the cave, she saw a battle between Luke and Vader. Not knowing where it was taking place, or when, Beth just watched, sensing Luke's struggle with the dark side.

She looked on and sighed. She knew that everyone struggled with the dark side, herself included, and Luke's testing would be soon. Turning to leave, she was stopped by another vision in front of her eyes. It was, to her, a surprise.

Anakin Skywalker stood in front of her as a young man, not many years older than herself.

"Bethie," he said, breaking the silence.

Beth found movement in her feet and rushed at Anakin to throw her arms around him. "Ani, I've missed you."

"I miss you too, Bethie." He pulled away from her. "How long are you planning to stay here?"

"Not much longer. I need to get back to my family."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Watch out for my children, will you?"

"Yes, Ani, I will. And my own."

"Bethie, don't leave here too soon."

"I won't leave until I feel that I need to. I have to go, now. It's good to see you again."

Beth left the dark side cave and returned to Yoda's hut.


	11. Chapter 8

Luke sat beside Leia, who, in turn, sat beside Han. They were in the debriefing room aboard the main Rebellion ship.

"With the information Admiral Piett has given us from the time he served for the Empire, we have found the location of the Emperor's new Death Star.

"The Jedi Knight, Bethia Hughting, has also given us information and we have found that the time to act is now. We know that this Death Star is only half completed and is not yet fully functional.

"I have word that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this battle station. General Madine," Mon Mothma called upon, stepping back.

"As you can see here, the Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor. It is virtually defenceless but a strong force field protects it. Our plan is to send a strike force down to the moon's surface to destroy the power generator for this force field before any attack upon the Death Stark can take place.

"Once the force field is taken out, several fighters will fly into the Death Star and destroy the main reactor.

"At the same time, Admiral Piett and another strike team will penetrate the defences of the _Executor_ and turn this against any other star destroyers in the vicinity. We have good reason to believe that Vader, too, will be somewhere near the Death Star."

Leia leaned over to whisper in Han's ear, "I wonder who they got to pull that other job off?"

"General Solo—" Leia's jaw dropped. "Is your strike team ready?"

Leia looked at him and her face showed her surprise. Han just gave her his cocky smile and said, "My team's ready, I just don't have a flight crew for the shuttle."

Chewie roared from the other side of Han. Han turned to him. "I didn't want to speak for you, buddy."

Chewie roared his reply to that and made Han smile. "Well, that's one."

"General, count me in," Leia said.

"I'm with you too," Luke added.

"That's settled then," Han smiled again. Soon everybody was filing out of the briefing room. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie and Piett were the last ones to leave the room.

"Do you think it will work?" Beth asked her companion quietly.

"The Force is always in motion, young Master."

Beth couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "Master Ikrit, my name is Beth. I don't need the formalities. At least, not yet. I'll have to get used to it some day."

Beth stood up and prepared to leave the room when Admiral Akbar and Mon Mothma walked back into the room. They were clearly looking for someone, and Beth knew who when they saw her.

"Admiral Akbar," Beth greeted. "Mon Mothma. I'd like you to meet my companion, Ikrit."

"Welcome back, Beth," Akbar said in return. "I was waiting for your return. I was hoping to catch you before the meeting."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here before the meeting. I arrived back with Ikrit with just enough time to get here on time."

"That doesn't matter too much. As long as you're back for the attack on the Death Star. Which brings me to the topic I wanted to see you about. I'd like you to lead the attack."

Beth thought that over slowly and looked down at Ikrit. He didn't say anything, but stared back at her. She nodded. "I'll do it. As long as someone looks after my daughter." Beth turned back to Ikrit and asked a silent question. He nodded in reply. He would look after Myrrha.

c d

Piett was looking both shuttles over before giving the clearance for both ships. He didn't' really want to be interrupted from his thoughts, but he was.

"Admiral Piett," he heard a feminine voice call to him from behind. He sighed as he turned to see who had called to him.

His mind was on the only woman who had taken ownership of his heart. Any distractions from that, he was just not interested. The woman he saw coming to him was almost at his side. She had a grin on her face.

"Bethie!"

Beth's smile grew. "Come back to me, will you?"

"I could ask the same of you. Why don't you come with me?"

"I can't. I've been asked to lead the Rouges and the others into battle."

"That's insane! Can't someone else do that?"

"No. I was the only choice, according to Akbar, but I think Lando just doesn't want the responsibility of full command under Akbar himself. And don't forget who's flag ship the _Executor_ is. You know, the one you are boarding."

Piett sighed. "You've got a point."

"And if I go with Luke and Leia, I'll endanger that whole strike team. Besides, there's nothing Vader can do if I'm in a Star fighter."

Piett nodded and pulled her into his arms, tightening them around her. "I want you to be careful, Beth. You're my whole world."

Beth returned his embrace. "I want you to be careful, too. I don't want to lose you to Vader."

He leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips. Releasing her, he said, "I'll do it for you."

"Well, you better go. I have to find Luke and Leia before they go."

Piett nodded. "I love you with my whole heart," he whispered before turning to board the shuttle his strike team was boarding.

Beth walked to the other shuttle and waited for Luke and Leia to arrive. She spotted Lando and Han talking a little way away, when she sensed Luke approaching. He saw her as she saw him. "Beth! You're back!"

"I arrived back just before the meeting."

"Are you coming with us?"

"No. I'm staying here to fight. You and Leia have to face him without me. Let's see the lightsaber."

Luke unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and handed it to Beth. She took it and looked it over. Nodding, she handed it back to him. Luke knew what she wanted him to do. Thumbing it on, he showed Beth the blade in action. Its colour was a deep sea-green and Beth smiled in approval. "Good work." Leia had now appeared by Luke's side and Beth turned to her. "Let's see your blade now."

Leia handed her lightsaber to Beth, who looked it over. Her first thought was that of a well-pleased teacher. Each lightsaber was unique. "Very good. Now lets see the blade."

Leia smiled as she took the cylinder off Beth and thumbed it on. It was green, lighter than Luke's blade, but still a work of art.

"Very good to the both of you. Your last task is set before you." Beth could see a question in Leia's eyes. "No," she answered. "I'm not going with you. You have to face this yourselves. Vader will be ready for you to face him, Luke, but you will not be facing him alone." Sighing, Beth told them to go. "Whatever you do, be careful!"

"We will."

"And you might want to use this code. I had to use it to get off Naboo. It's one of the more recent codes."

"Thank you, Aunt Beth," the twins replied in unison.

Beth frowned and then left them to find Myrrha and Ikrit.

c d

Piett moved to the cockpit of the shuttle and sat in the pilot's seat. He watched as Beth moved to talk to Luke and Leia. Soon, she left and they disappeared into the shuttle.

He turned to the other crewmembers and said, "We need to go." Flicking a few switches on, he started up the shuttle to be going on his way. He didn't want to spend much longer away from Beth if he could help it. The month apart was now taking its toll on him. He knew in his heart that they had spent too long apart – far too long.

"Let's go," he whispered hoarsely. The co-pilot nodded and took off.

c d

Han looked out the view port of the shuttle at his ship. Leia, behind him, squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, you awake?"

Han turned to look at her. "Yeah. I've just got this feeling." He turned to look at the _Falcon_. Continuing, he said, "Like I'm not going to see her again."

Leia softly kissed his cheek. "Lets go, Han."

Han nodded. "Yeah. Okay Chewie, lets see what this piece of junk can do."


	12. Chapter 9

_AN: You know the run down. The Star Wars universe belongs to George Lucas and this is just a fan fic that I wished explored. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed! The credit goes to Tweets as well for this story, so thanks Tweets!_

"Quiet!" Piett told his men. They had got safely aboard the _Executor_ without alerting anybody yet, but they still had to be careful. He wanted to return to his wife alive, and that meant not getting caught.

He had split the strike team up into two teams, telling each to watch themselves. Leaving one team back at the shuttle to guard it, Piett took the other team along the corridors he knew all to well to get to the bridge. If they could take the bridge, then the rest of the Star Destroyer would be easy to take over.

The only problem that Piett could see was Vader.

c d

Han pulled the Imperial shuttle out of hyperspace and approached the _Executor._

"Chewie, if this doesn't work, we have to get out of here pretty qui ck."

I know,Chewie roared. How exactly am I supposed to fly?

"I don't know," Han replied, a little annoyed. "Fly casual."

A voice crackled over the com. "Shuttle Deuterium, we have you on our scopes. Please give your clearance code and flight path."

Luke and Leia exchanged glances and the former leaned over Han. "Here, use this." He saw Han's doubtful glance and said, "Trust me."

"If you say so." Han switched the com on. "We are heading to the moon's surface. Our clearance code is 'Abrasive braggadocio'." Han clicked the com off and turned to look at Luke and Leia. "I hope that code is valid."

"Well, it was used by Beth to get off Naboo," Leia commented. "I don't know how she got it or even where Naboo is. I haven't heard of that place before."

"Let's just hope this is worth it all," Han whispered, before leaning back to wait. He sat tight in the pilot's chair with his crew, waiting for the reply to come from the _Executor._

"Do you think Piett's got on there yet?" Leia whispered to Luke.

"I think so."

c d

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader rumbled to his new admiral.

"To the moon's surface."

"Do they have a clearance code?"

"Yes sir. It checks out." The admiral shifted his weight underneath the dark lord's gaze. "I was just about to clear them. Shall I hold them, sir?"

Vader's reply was delayed slightly. He knew what that shuttle held and who was aboard – his son. "No. Let them proceed."

c d

"Vader's on that ship," Leia said suddenly.

"Come on! There are many command ships. Vader can be on any one of them," Han replied, not believing his ears.

"The _Executor _is his ship, and he's on there. He knows that I'm here," Luke backed up his sister. "I can sense him."

One look at their faces told Han that neither twin were kidding around with him. "Hold on, Chewie," he said, turning back to the view port. "This could be a rough ride. I just hope you're wrong, kid."

"Shuttle Deuterium, you have clearance. Proceed on your present course."

"Thank you," Han replied over the com. "Told you."

c d

Piett could hear Vader's respirator travelling further and further away from the bridge. The time to act was then. They wanted full control of the _Executor_ before the rest of the Rebellion arrived. The Super Star Destroyer would bee a great help to the battle

Indicating to the men to follow him, Piett got up and entered the bridge slowly. He didn't want the Imperials to inform Vader that they were there. He strolled onto the bridge and walked straight to the security plants. He stunned both of them, while his team took control of the bridge.

To Piett's surprise no one struggled with his team. "So, Slinté, you were the one to replace me. I'm surprised. Does Vader know that you only follow orders and don't actually believe in the Empire's cause?"

"Not as far as I know. He wasn't the one to promote me. I was promoted by Moff Granét."

"Lucky you, because last I checked, Moff Granét was suspected of being a Rebel sympathiser."

"He was?"

"Yeah he was. Madine, have you gotten rid of the Security Plant alarms yet?"

"Just about. Another couple of minutes and I will have."

"Good. Lieutenant Traneu, Vader's whereabouts, please."

"Asking for clearance to depart and land on the Death Star."

"Grant it."

"Yes, sir."

Piett sighed, noticeably relaxing as he looked around at his team members. "Tell me when Vader takes off."

"Yes sir. He just took off."

"Thank you. Madine, how are the security alarms coming along?"

"Gone."

Piett smiled. "Good. Traneu, set up a new transponder ID, identifying this ship as the _Life Quest,_ but do not broadcast it until I tell you to do so."

He nodded at Piett's command and went about doing it. Piett contacted the other group and then smiled again. This was probably the easiest job he ever had to do. It was almost too easy.

c d

Vader was now aboard the Death Star, riding up the turbo lift to have an audience with the Emperor. He was trying to figure out what was happening. He had clearly sensed his son aboard that shuttle that landed on Endor's moon, with another Jedi. It hadn't been Beth. He knew it wasn't Beth, but it was somebody else strong in the Force.

Not quite knowing what was going on and who the second Jedi was, Vader fumed. _How many escaped my rampage? How many still lived? _

_And you thought no one escaped? You should've known better. Jedi Masters are not to be underestimated. You should have learnt that from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu, _Anakin returned to Vader's questions.

_Stop it! _Vader mentally yelled at his forever emerging lightside opposite.

The lift doors opened onto the Emperor's throne room level.

"I thought I told you to remain on the Command ship!" the Emperor spat.

"A small Rebel force arrived on the forest moon."

"Yes, I know."

"My son is with them, as is another Jedi who I am yet to identify. I have felt them, my master."

"Strange that I have not. Perhaps your feelings on this matter are not clear, Lord Vader."

"My feelings on this matter are clear, my master."

"When the time is right, your son will come to you, and you will bring him before me."

"He will come to me?"

"Yes. He will come to you as I have foreseen. Only together can we turn him to the darkside."

c d

"There are two of them, alright. We'll have to deal with them."

"Han!" Leia protested.

"Don't worry. Chewie and I can handle this."

"Han!" Luke hissed. "Be careful."

"Hey! It's me." Han flashed his cocky Solo smile and moved off with Chewie.

Luke and Leia rolled their eyes and looked at each other. "That's what we're afraid of," they whispered together. They watched as Han made his way down to the two stormtroopers.

"What does he think he's doing?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, but we have to help him. He could get us all killed," Luke shot back and followed Han's path. "We don't want to give our position away."

Han, now behind one of the storm troopers, fired his blaster, which malfunctioned. His eyes widened with surprise as the stormtrooper turned around.

"Go for help!" he yelled at the other stormtrooper and fought off Han.

The other stormtrooper nodded and turned, only to be sliced in half with a lightsaber. The original stormtrooper that Han confronted was also finished with a blade in his gut.

"Thanks," Han said.

"Look!" Leia called to Luke. "There's two more over there!"

Luke turned to see where Leia was pointing. "Come on! Let's go."

Han saw them too. "No wait!" he called out as the twins hopped onto the two speeder bikes to case the stormtroopers. They had no time to lose. Han mumbled, "Double trouble," as he watched the two disappear into the forest.

Luke reached the tailing stormtrooper and levelled with him. He tried something that he wouldn't have dreamed of doing before becoming a Jedi and that was to ignite his lightsaber to destroy the speeder the trooper was on. He successfully did as Leia drew even with him again.

"One down and one to go," Luke called triumphantly to his sister.

"Meaning it's my turn."

"You do know that Han's probably swearing about us and saying things like 'Darn double trouble' and 'They're always in trouble on my shift, why not Beth's?'"

"Good point, but hey, he can't have it his way all the time."

"I know. Here's your guy. I'll wait here for you."

"Okay, see you later, Bantha poodoo." Leia called after taking off after her quarry.

"Hey!"

Half an hour later, Leia was back. "I crashed him into a tree back there."

"Okay, let's go meet up with Han and the team." _And don't call me poodoo!_

"Don't do that!" Leia protested. "It's unnerving."

_Argue over our link. It's safer. It won't be heard by anyone but us._

_Okay. Sounds like a plan. Let's go back. _Leia smiled at Luke and took off back to the team. "Race you back to the team," she yelled.

Luke ran to his swoop and raced after Leia. He soon found that he had been spotted and was now being chased. _Leia! _ he called out to her over their bond. _We've got trouble. Two more of them. _

Leia looked back over her shoulder to see Luke shoot back between the two stormtroopers. She swung around and brought her lightsaber out. Aiming between the two, Leia ignited her blade and swung out at the closest one to her.

Within a matter of seconds, she had lost Luke and was heading towards a tree she couldn't avoid. She jumped, using the Force to aid her jump and landing.

_Luke, where are you? _ Leia sent to her twin.

_Somewhere. I've met a native, _ Luke replied and sent an image of what looked like a miniature wookiee to her. _And that other stormtrooper's dead. _

_Where are you? _

_Um… Go back to Han and the team. I'll try send you my location then. _

c d

Piett looked around the bridge. By that stage, he was wishing he had remained with his wife. Beth meant a lot to him over the years, but lately, even more.

He knew that there was nothing to do now if he went back to the main fleet. It wouldn't help anybody. No one at all.

Sighing, he had been glad that he had seen Beth before he had left on the mission, even though it was only for a brief time. He just hoped that everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 10

Han looked back over his shoulder. How long had it been since Luke and Leia had left them? Artoo whistled at Threepio who translated it as "General Solo, somebody's coming."

Han hoisted his blaster up and got ready to shoot whoever was coming. Leia came into view.

"Leia!" he called, standing and moving from his hiding place. "Where's Luke?"

"He's found a local. We'll have to go and find him."

Han turned to one of the other leading rebels with him. "We'll meet you at the shield generator at 0400. Take the team ahead, we're going after Luke."

c d

Luke sighed and looked around him. There was now a group of natives surrounding him. They looked rather cute, but that didn't take away from the fact he was stuck. They were his captors and they knew what it meant to be in a war by the weapons they now held and were pointing at him. He was stuck until Han and the others came for him.

c d

Leia couldn't quite get a fix on her brother's location. She was finding it difficult to catch up to the others while stopping every so often to try and find Luke. She had worked on this for ages under the careful eye of Beth, but now when she needed it, she failed at it a few times.

Then she hit on something close. Luke, also, had been trying to get to her to tell her of his location. She acted too late as Chewie reached for a dead animal.

"No, wait!" she called out. But Chewie had already grabbed the animal. Her feet went out from underneath her and she found herself a few metres up from the moon's surface.

"Great Chewie," Han's gruff voice came to her ears. "Always thinking of your stomach."

"Han, can you reach my lightsaber?" Leia asked.

"Sure!" Han stuck his arms through the net and started to pull himself around to reach Leia's lightsaber.

Artoo, having the same idea as Leia, extended one of his tools to cut through the rope net.

"Artoo, do you think that that is a wise idea? It's a very long way down!"

All of them landed in a heap on the ground. Leia recovered first and stood, then looked around before reaching down to help Han to his feet. What she saw stopped her and her eyes opened wide.

Han, Chewie and Artoo also looked around them. Natives surrounded them. Leia clicked that these natives were the same natives that had captured Luke, or of the same tribe. And their weapons they held were pointed at the chests of the small band of rebels.

Han looked around the group of Ewoks and tried to get up. One of the warriors thrust his spear into Han's face.

"Got any ideas, princess?"

"Yeah, I do. Threepio, do you recognise their dialect?"

"Well, yes I do. Why do you ask, Mistress Leia?"

"I want you to tell them we're looking for someone."

Threepio complied immediately. "They wish to know who."

"His name is Luke," Leia said through her translator. "He's about this tall." She indicated Luke's height with her hands. "He has light hair… blue eyes and a weapon like this," she finished, taking her lightsaber from her belt as she did so. Nodding her thanks to the natives, she allowed them to take her lightsaber.

Han and Chewie were haled to their feet. Leia looked at them apologetically and suggested, "Don't make any sudden moves and do what they tell us."

"Sure, when we're twice their height."

c d

Leia couldn't believe what she saw when they came to the native's tribe. She, too, felt Luke's presence coming closer. Han and Chewie had now been tied to logs and were being carried by the natives. Threepio was being carried in a chair and Artoo was tied to some planks and they, too, were being carried. Leia was the only one who was able to walk freely.

None of them knew exactly what was going on and as they neared the main platform, Leia was stopped and directed to the meeting hut. Luke came out of that hut and smiled at Leia, who returned his smile. "What do we do?" she asked him quietly as she drew near to him.

"Just be patient. Maybe Threepio can help us and our friends out of this. He is the translator, anyway. Don't worry, sis. We have the Force."

"I don't know what worries me more. Losing Han to these natives or facing Father."

Luke swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. "Me too. I don't know if I can face Father, but we have to."

"I know." Leia looked to the protocol droid who the natives had sat in a high place.

Luke was looking around the platform at the natives, who had by now, started to prepare Han, Chewie and Artoo for dinner. Leia began to see what the little wookiees—to her—were doing as well. "Threepio, what are they doing?"

Threepio's reply to that question came after a few seconds waiting. "I'm afraid Mistress Leia that General Solo, Chewbacca and Artoo are going to be the celebration feast in my honour. They think I'm some sort of god."

"Threepio, tell them to release us," Han demanded.

After another few seconds of Threepio translating, he turned back to Han. "I'm sorry, General Solo, but they won't listen."

"Tell them that if they don't do what you say," Luke interjected before Han could retaliate, "You will get angry and use your magic."

"But Master Luke, what magic?"

"Just tell them, Threepio," Luke exchanged glances with Leia. His eyes converted his message of 'Trust me'.

She nodded. She figured that Luke knew of her love for Han.

"Master Luke, I told you that they wouldn't believe me."

"No you didn't," Leia hissed under her breath as Threepio and his chair rose up into the air.

Han and Chewie had seen this done before, but the Ewoks had not. They made their way away from Threepio. Threepio, too, was scared. "Artoo! Artoo, help! Master Luke! Help!" The chair lowered back into its position as the Ewoks released Artoo, Han and Chewie.

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke smiled and hugged his sister.

"I never knew I had it in me," Threepio said dejectedly.

c d

Piett stood tall and straight on the bridge as the men worked around him. His worry for his wife was growing inside of him and there was nothing he could do to suppress it.

"Admiral?" he heard a voice call from behind him. He turned as Slinté did to see a redhead walking towards him.

"Mara Jade. A pleasure to have you aboard with us."

"Cut the small talk, Admiral Piett. Tell me the truth about Lord Vader and Master Palpatine."

"The truth about what? That they're up to no good? I think you would have already worked that out, handmaiden."

"Don't call me that," Mara growled. "I came here because I trust the Jedi Knight that was held by Palpatine."

"Her name is Bethia Piett. My wife, Mara," Piett said, softly as he was musing over the events of the past month. "I haven't really talked to her in the past month."

"She went to Naboo," Mara told him. "I was sent there by Vader to corner her. Also Palpatine sent me to assassinate her."

Piett froze slightly. "Palpatine wants her dead?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so. Palpatine knows that she is a threat to him and he knows that she will not turn to the Darkside. I've realised why she won't."

"Why?"

"She has love – she holds onto it strongly and will not let it go. She's stubborn but kind. She showed me that and she told me the truth about Palpatine." Mara stopped to inhale deeply. "And because of that, I want to help you and the Rebellion."

Piett smiled slightly. "The crew of this ship needs to be sorted out. I don't know who is loyal to the Rebellion or the Empire."

"I was wondering why you are aboard the _Executor._ Does Lord Vader know of your presence here?"

"I'm not sure. I hope not."

c d

Luke ducked out of the room as Leia received her lightsaber back from the Ewok Chief. Hooking it to her belt, she followed Luke outside.

"Luke," she called quietly. "Are you alright?"

Luke turned to look at her. "Not really, but I'll be fine. Father's here."

"I know. I've sensed his presence too."

"What do you remember of Mother?" he asked, changing the subject. He felt her flinch. "I can't remember her."

"I can remember images. Feelings, really. She died when we were very young. She was very beautiful, but sad. I guess that's because of Father."

"I guess that's true." Luke smiled a sad smiled. "We have to go. At least, I have to go."

"I know. I'm coming with you."

They both started to move away from the celebrations when Han came out. "Where are you going?"

"Han, we have to face Vader. If we stay, we'll be endangering the group and our mission here. At least, Luke will. Vader knows that Luke is his son."

"Why do you both have to go?"

"Because we both need to face him," Luke said. "You heard what Beth said. This is our last test."

"To see whether or not you have the courage and strength of a dead man? You must be crazy!"

"Crazy enough to realise that we can get you killed at the hand of Darth Vader if we stay, and we don't want that to happen," Leia shot back. "We have to go, Han, whether you like it or not."

"Well go then. But return, won't you?"

Leia smiled. "We'll try."


	14. Chapter 11

Beth kissed Myrrha goodbye and climbed aboard the _Freedom Flyer._

_Nice deep breaths. As soon as this is over, I can relax and get on with my life._ Beth felt a slight movement through the Force. It was her baby attempting to get her attention. _Nice try, little one, but you're lucky I'm connected to the Force. Next time your attempt may not work._

Beth smiled as her child replied to her unbidden desire for comfort. _Thank you, little one. Now let's get through this and back to daddy._

c d

"These are the Rebels that surrendered to us, Lord Vader. Even though they deny it, I believe that there may be more of them out there. I hereby ask your permission to continue the search."

"Granted, Commander."

"They were armed only with these."

"Continue your search," Vader said as he took the two lightsabers off the commander. The commander left with his men immediately. Vader turned to the two Jedi who stood before him. "So, Princess Leia, you are a Jedi Knight as well."

"Yes I am, _Father_."

Beneath his mask, Vader blinked a few times. Had he heard correctly? Luke, standing behind his sister in the position of the Jedi apprentice, looked toward the ground.

Vader shrugged it off and turned his attention to Luke. "You have come at last, Skywalker. The Emperor has been expecting you."

"I know, Father."

"You have learnt the truth."

"I have learnt that you were once Anakin Skywalker—"

"—Our father," Leia cut in, finishing Luke's sentence.

"You're twins?" It was a simple statement, but in itself, it was also a question.

"Nice guess, Vader. Right, little brother?"

Luke nodded. Vader didn't reply to the question and didn't say any more. The three of them were alone.

"There is still good in you, Father," Luke said.

Vader remained quiet. He ignited both Luke and Leia's blades at the same time. "I see you have constructed a new lightsaber, Luke. Impressive."

"Father, let go of your hate. There is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully," Leia told him.

Vader sighed. "Beth thinks the same as you do. Obi-Wan did too."

Leia frowned. Another figure had joined them. This figure was surrounded in a blue aura. Leia didn't know what to make of it, even though she recognised who it was. Luke and Vader turned to see what had taken Leia's attention. They saw the woman too.

"Bethie?" Vader asked.

_Many times when I was young, you told me that nothing would take us apart. But then you left, destroying all that you touched and once loved. All because you lost someone dear. And it started with Mom's death on Tatooine. _

"You lie!"

_No I don't. You turned completely when you lost Padmé. Admit it! _

"You were too young to understand, Bethia!"

_Was I, Anakin? I know you lost Keri, too. _

"Leave Keri out of this!" Vader demanded.

_You say that I was too young to know, but I know the pain you caused Padmé. I know the pain you caused me. Keri was my niece, Vader. She didn't deserve to die, but she did. Padmé didn't deserve to die either, but she did die. And what about the Order, Vader? What did they do to deserve what you did to them? You betrayed us to the worst possible source, Vader, and that was to the Sith. _

"No," was Vader's quiet answer. "They didn't deserve it."

_Did I deserve what you did to me? And your children, Anakin? Things don't change, but some things are unforgivable. But— _ Beth's figure sighed and looked to the ground. _Because of who you are, and what you mean to me, I forgive you, Anakin. _ She looked up at Vader and her eyes seemed to bore into his mask. She then disappeared.

"I cannot change, Bethie," Vader said.

"Then our father is truly dead," Leia concluded and made her way to the turbolift with Luke. Vader didn't follow them straight away but contemplated the words that Beth had said.

c d

_Don't scold me, little one. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I had to,_ Beth thought to her unborn son. They were just about ready to pull out of hyperspace to attack the Death Star. At least, her comrades were. She had already arrived at Endor. Her ship was a lot quicker than most ships, probably the fastest ship in the galaxy.

She hung back just far enough to be either in Radio contact or on their scopes. She was on her own in her ship. The growing form within her fluttered to remind her that she wasn't utterly alone. Smiling slightly, her hand moved to cherish her still flat stomach. _In another eight months, little one._

She checked her scopes once again. Getting a slight reading from the Death Star, she frowned. _What are you up to, Palpatine? Do you somehow know that we're coming?_

c d

Han crouched with Chewie at his side. Threepio was busy talking to one of the natives. It wasn't going to be that easy to get it, Han assessed, but not that difficult either.

Threepio tapped him on his shoulder and said, "General Solo, there appears to be a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge."

At this information, Han smiled. "Let's go, then. This won't be too difficult."

c d

Luke and Leia were silent as they rode up in the turbolift to the throne room. Vader's harsh breathing filled their ears as he stood behind them. The three of them were silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Vader was still struggling with the ever emerging Anakin as he contemplated on what had just been revealed to him through his children. He had twins, and they had been hidden from him, with a good purpose, but what purpose?

The turbolift stopped and opened. Leia and Luke stepped out as one, followed closely by Vader.

"So we meet again, _Princess._"

"I am not a princess. My name is Leia Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

"So you and the young commander are twins."

"So we are."

"You, like your father before you, are now, mine."

"I don't think so, Emperor Palpatine," Leia said stubbornly. "I will never turn, and you will be forced to kill me."

"If that is your destiny, Jedi. Guards, leave us."

Vader approached Palpatine, ushering the twins before him. Palpatine stood and walked towards Vader at the same time.

"Their lightsabers, my master," Vader said, handing the two cylinder tubes to Palpatine.

"Ah, yes," Palpatine smirked as he took the two sabers. "A Jedi's weapon." He turned to move back to his throne. "By now, you must realise that your father will never be turned. So will it be with you two."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke shot at him.

Turning, Palpatine shot back, "Your faith in your friends is yours. Your friends down on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap and I'm afraid this battle station will be quite operational when your fleet arrives." He gave off a cackling laugh as he sat down again.

c d

"There's not that many of them. This shouldn't be too difficult."

Only four.

"Yeah. We've gotten into a lot heavier guarded places than this."

Threepio exclaimed, "Oh my!" from behind them. Han turned quickly and covered the droid's mouth before he gave away their position.

It only takes one to sound the alarm, Chewie growled softly.

Removing his hand, Han listened to what Threepio had to say. "It appears that one of our furry companions has gone an done something rather rash."

"Oh no!" Han turned and saw the Ewok climb aboard a speeder and take off, drawing three of the guards after him. "Not bad. There's only one left." Turning back to Threepio, he told the golden droid and Artoo to stay there.

c d

Han had got the remaining stormtrooper in his custody and was moving on to the bunker. He didn't have much time to destroy the shield before the fleet came to destroy the Death Star. Walking into the control centre with ten of the strike team and Chewie, Han set about to disable it. What he didn't realise was that it wasn't going to plan. Troops entered the room. Han realised too late that he was trapped with his fellow Rebels as he recognised them for who they truly are.

More and more of the Emperor's troops came into the control room and had the Rebels at their mercy.

"You Rebel scum!" the Imperial commander said, pointing his blaster at Han. Han knew he had to give this fight up for now. He just hoped somehow he'd be able to get the shield down in time.

c d

Beth knew it was time to move and show her presence. She was sure the shield was still up. Palpatine had jammed her sensory equipment and had something else planned. Someone aboard the _Executor_ hailed her as she approached the Star Destroyers.

"Unidentified ship, we have you on our scopes. Please identify."

"_Freedom Flyer,_" Beth replied, muffling her voice slightly. She closed her eyes tightly and reached out to the crew of the _Executor,_ trying to locate a being. She wanted to know if the mission aboard there had been successful.

A voice she recognised and which made her heard leap came over the comm, said, "_Freedom Flyer,_ please give your clearance code."

" 'Abrasive braggadocio'," Beth replied.

"What is your destination, _Flyer?_"

Beth had to think quickly. She was sure that the man she loved wouldn't betray her and the rest of the Rebellion to the Empire, but the doubt was still there. How else did Palpatine know of their mission to Endor? She didn't exactly know how to answer and so, she didn't. Instead, she switched off the comm, cutting communication with the _Executor._

The fleet would be there any minute now.

c d

"Beth?" Piett asked out over the comm. He knew that the ship in question was hers, but Beth seemed to be unable to answer.

The _Freedom Flyer_ flew over the _Executor_'s bridge and disappeared from the scopes. Piett was sure that Beth had taken her ship into lightspeed. Ashamed of what he had done, he also knew that she would be back with the rest of the Rebel Fleet.

But what had she been doing?


	15. Chapter 12

Lando pulled out of hyperspace near the forest moon of Endor to find a communiqué waiting for him. It was from Beth telling him that the shield was still up and the Emperor had set a trap.

Lando flicked a switch and began broadcasting to the fleet. "The shield is still up. The Emperor's set a trap."

"This can still work," a voice said over the comm.

"Admiral Piett?"

"Yes. Can you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Find out what Beth's up to."

"You haven't heard from her yet?"

"Not really."

"Last I heard she'd already arrived."

"She did arrive," Piett shot back. "But for some reason, she doesn't want to talk to me."

Wedge mumbled, "I wonder why." He didn't realise that it went out over the comm.

"What do you mean by that?"

Wedge blushed slightly. "It was rumoured that she failed the pre-flight medical check."

Piett paled slightly as Lando said, "Fighters coming in."

c d

Han and the strike team with him were on a very bad start. They were trapped and there was no escaping, until they heard a metallic voice calling down to them. "Hey! I say, over there! Were you looking for us?" A golden droid appeared and was shouting down at the storm troopers from a hill.

Han and the others turned to see Threepio take the attention of their captors. And then trumpets blew. Everyone looked around him or herself. Ewoks stood up from their hiding places around the troopers in the under-bush and fired arrows upon the stormtroopers, giving Han and his companions time to get out of the mess they were in.

c d

Piett knew that now was the crunch time. There was no sign of Beth though. The newly named _Life Quest_ was in full attack mode, firing against the Imperial TIEs. What was worrying to Piett was that the bridge was unprotected.

Piett could see that one of the TIE's on fire was on a collision course for the bridge. And there was nothing he could do about it. Laser fire came from nowhere to destroy the TIE completely.

"Who was that?" Piett asked over the comm.

"We're busy, Admiral," Lando shot back.

A ship came into view. It was one that Piett recognised instantly. "Bethia!" he hissed.

He called her on the comm, but all she said was "You know my private comm channel." She knew that Piett had used the main fleet's channel. She was quite sure that he was going to growl at her for what he had heard.

Piett left the bridge in the command of Slinté and went somewhere where he could have a private conversation with Beth.

"Bethia, I want you to land the _Flyer _on this ship right now!" he started.

"And why would I do that? You realise who's ship that is, right?"

"There is nothing to worry about, sweetheart. This ship belongs to the Rebellion now."

"Not while Vader lives."

"Beth, sweetheart, please? I'm worried about you."

Beth didn't reply for a few minutes as she was occupied with defending herself. Finally able to reply, she said, "You don't need to worry, Firmus. I can look after myself."

"Is that why you're flying solo? Or is it some other reason?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Beth shot back. "I'm fine."

"Then you can tell me that you didn't fail the pre-flight medical checks."

"Those are rumours, Firmus. Not everything you hear is the truth."

"But sometimes, it's not wholly a lie, either. Which is it, Bethia?" Beth never replied. Piett could only hear static. "Bethie!"

c d

"As you can see, young apprentices, your pitiful Rebel friends are lost. There is nothing left for you but to join me at my side." Luke turned from looking out on the battle to Palpatine and the lightsabers at Palpatine's side. In particular, his one. "You want this, don't you? Your hate is swelling in you now. Take up your Jedi weapon and strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey to the Darkside will be complete."

_Luke, don't do it. You're better than him and you know it. _

_I know sis, _ Luke mentally sent as he let the Force wash through him and take away the darkness attempting to take him. Once the darkness was gone from him, Luke joined with his sister. Their lightsabers flew to their hands and they ignited them in unison.

c d

Han had some difficulty in getting back to the control centre with Artoo. One of the many Rebels, Ben, was with him.

"Code's changed," Ben told Han.

Indicating with his hand, Han told Artoo to plug in. Artoo did, and worked the fastest he could to open the door again, but was stopped when a blaster bolt hit him and short-circuited his inner workings.

"I don't suppose you can hot wire this thing?" Han asked Ben

"Don't ask me. I'm not a mechanic."

"I'll do it then."

c d

Chewie was busy keeping the Imps in line in the surrounding forest area. He and two Ewoks had managed to take an Imp walker and were now taking out stormtroopers.

He roared in acknowledgement when the two Ewoks congratulated him.

c d

Lando didn't know what exactly was happening. He manoeuvred the _Falcon_ around and shot some of his attackers down. There was noting much he could do against the Death Star until Han had got the shield down.

Something unforeseen happened, though. Something nobody expected.

c d

"As you can see, your fleet is lost. Witness the power of this fully functional and operational Battle Station," Palpatine spat as Luke and Leia's blades locked with Vader's.

Leia let up her defences to protest. "What?" She rushed to the window to see.

"Fire at will, commander," Palpatine said over the comm. Leia's eyes widened in horror. Her jaw dropped in her shock.

c d

"What was that?" Wedge asked.

"The Death Star," Piett's surprised reply came. "That thing's operational!"

"We don't have any choice but to retreat!" Admiral Ackbar said.

"We won't get another chance at this, Admiral. Han will have that shield down. We've just got to give him more time."

"We won't last long against those Star Destroyers."

"We'll last a lot longer against them than we will against that Death Star," Lando shot back. "And we just might take a few of them with us."

c d

Piett couldn't get over the fact that he had lost his wife. He knew he shouldn't think about it in the middle of a battle.

Tears formed in his eyes. He mustn't think of her. Not now. Wiping the tears away, he moved back to the bridge. _How much longer will this last?_

"Admiral Piett, are you alright?"

Piett nodded slowly. "Was the _Freedom Flyer_ destroyed?"

Traneu swallowed. "I'm sorry, sir. That ship is no longer on any of our scopes. I didn't see it destroyed, but that is most likely."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Those on the bridge could see that the news came heavily on Piett's shoulders. Madine, knowing who's ship the _Freedom Flyer_ was, wanted to comfort Piett.

"Orders, sir?"

Piett didn't answer for a while. His eyes hardened. "Destroy them. Destroy them all."

He froze. There wasn't anything he could do to stop the Death Star's main weapon starting up again to fire once more. The centre beam shot forward and fired at the _Life Quest_ itself.

Piett knew the end had come.

c d

"I've got it!" Han shouted in excitement. "I've got it!" Ben looked round at him. Han looked at the doors and the second lot of blast doors closed. "Oh no I haven't." Han said, cussing.

"General!" Ben exclaimed. "Try and see if you can open it this time!"

"Sure. What do you think I'm going to do?"

Han turned back to his job, but stopped when Ben was wounded. Concern filled Han's face. But then, there was nothing he could do when a stormtrooper commanded him to put his hands in the air. Ben was hidden from view by Han's kneeling form.

"Stand up!"

As Han did, Ben fired his blaster and shot the stormtrooper. Han smiled. His face fell again when a walker came and stopped just before the bunker. Han stood up, still with his arms in the air.

"Stay back," he warned Ben.

c d

Luke and Leia were fighting against Vader, blow for blow. None of them could get an advantage over their opponent. The twins stopped fighting and backed away from Vader.

_Something is wrong,_ Vader thought to himself, _or else they'd still be fighting._ No sooner had he thought this than he felt what was wrong. His sister was injured. She'd also had gone EV.

He reached out to her. She returned his touch. _Anakin, come back. _

Without realising it, he answered, _I already have. _ He felt her touch again, this time it was a little hesitant, as if she was unsure of him. _Hold on, Beth. For now, I need to concentrate. But I'll find you. _

As Beth withdrew, Anakin felt her presence being replaced by his children's. He turned and faced Palpatine. Luke and Leia smiled at each other and moved to stand behind their father.

"You've failed, your highness," Anakin said. "These are Jedi Knights like the Knights before them. Those same Knights that were killed under your orders."

"You are mine!" Palpatine yelled. "You are _my _apprentice."

"No longer, Palpatine," Anakin hissed. "Because of my children, I am no longer yours." He advanced on Palpatine but Palpatine stopped him with Force lightning.

"Father!" Leia screamed, rushing to her father's side. Luke raised his lightsaber to block the flow of the Force lightning.

"As Father said, Palpatine," Luke growled. "You have failed. You will never harm my family again."

"You are wrong, little Jedi. You are mistaken about a great many things."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke softly spoke these words as Palpatine stopped his onslaught.

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

Luke hooked his blade onto his belt. "I'm a Jedi Knight, your highness. You will never have my soul."

"So be it. Jedi."

Luke was thrown back with the force of Palpatine's attacks. Leia knew that everything was now up to her. She frowned as she stood. Palpatine smiled at her with a sinister grin.

"Well, princess, if your brother will not turn, maybe you will."

"You underestimate me, your highness. Your reign has ended, and you will die, with us as well."

Palpatine's face twisted into an unusual pose and Leia shrank back from it.

_Leia, you can do this. You have the strength to fight him. _

_I can't do this alone, _she told her brother. _I can't. _

_You can. You are much stronger that this. I know you can do it. Do it for me. _Leia was afraid. She doubted herself and her ability. Luke seemed to understand this and said over their link, _Leia, remember what you told me? You, too, are so much better than he is. Don't let your fear control you. _

Palpatine advanced on Luke, seeing that Leia wasn't going to do anything to stop him. He raised his hands and struck Luke with all his strength using Force Lightning.


	16. Chapter 13

Han slowly stood with his hands over his head. Ben, still on the ground, hid behind the lip in the entranceway. The walker stopped and pointed its guns down at them. Han was afraid that he was going to lose his life and he closed his eyes, waiting for the final shot.

The sound of a hatch opening came to his ears and Han opened his eyes. "Chewie!" he exclaimed with joy. "Get down here! This guy's wounded." He stopped. "No wait! I have an idea."

c d

Lando watched the Death Star fire the second time, aiming right for the _Life Quest._ There was nothing he could have done to save all the people aboard the Super Star Destroyer without endangering his own life and the lives of his crewmembers. And at that moment, he was too busy trying to save those same people aboard the _Falcon._

But what he did see from the fire mechanism startled both him and the crew in the cockpit of the _Falcon_. It stopped in the middle of nowhere and exploded. Lando frowned. _What does that mean?_ He didn't know but he had never seen anything so strange over the past year than what had just occurred.

"Admiral Piett!" Lando questioned. "What was that?"

c d

Piett blinked several times as the explosion subsided. He had been so close to losing his life but hadn't. Something had prevented the _Life Quest_ from being destroyed, and he was totally baffled at what had prevented the destruction. The comm beeped and Lando's voice came over slightly distorted.

Piett's answer Lando's question was one of uncertainty and bewilderment. "I don't know. I—" he trailed. All on the bridge knew Piett's state of confusion. They were in similar shock.

"Are you alright, Admiral?" Lando asked.

"Yeah, other that the fact that the ship I'm standing on should have been destroyed, but it—" He was cut off by a voice screaming at him over the comm. The voice was one he knew and recognised. And he knew of only one person who would dare to call him by anything without his military title.

"Firmus Piett!"

The voice was of a woman he had thought had died and to hear it again made his heart jump in his throat. "General Piett," he addressed her formally, "You get yourself and your ship onto the _Life Quest,_ now! And that is an order!"

"I would, Admiral, if I had a ship able to bear me," she shot back tiredly. "The _Flyer_'s been destroyed and I can't do much when I'm EV."

Piett ran his hands over his face and eventually turned to Madine. "Go find her."

c d

Han crouched in the under-bush. His plan to have the back door opened had worked. He and his team had planted the bombs. He smiled as the control centre blew.

c d

Luke was withering with pain, reeling from Palpatine's onslaught.

"You will not kill my brother without killing me first," Leia growled, stepping in view of Palpatine. She had finally found her courage and had decided to challenge the Emperor. Before Palpatine could turn his attack on her, Anakin had ignited his lightsaber and had stepped in between his former master and his daughter.

Palpatine had no time to react before Anakin sliced him in two.

As Palpatine drew his last breath, Anakin and Leia pulled up their Force shields to protect themselves and Luke from the dark energies released from the Emperor's body upon his death.

c d

"The shield is out! Red leader, this is Gold leader. All fighters follow me!" Lando's voice called out over the comm.

At Lando's words, Piett spoke to his crew. "Move the _Life Quest_ among the Star Destroyers farthest from the Death Star on my mark. One, two, three, mark!" Piett sighed with relief. He had not yet thought this far ahead in time. Vader had not stopped the operation aboard the _Life Quest._

Now, all he wanted was Beth.

c d

Anakin supported Luke all the way back to the docking bays. Leia helped as much as she could to support her brother until Anakin told her to start up one of the shuttles. She ran into the nearest shuttle and into the cockpit as her father painstakingly helped Luke along and into the shuttle.

c d

"Split up and head back to the surface," Lando told the fighters with him. "And try and get some of those TIEs to follow you."

"On it, boss."

Lando took the _Falcon_ down into the centre of the Death Star, following after Wedge Antilles. He brought the _Falcon_ too close to one of the sides of the tunnel, taking off the sensory dish.

"That was too close," Lando muttered to himself. Over the comm, he said, "Lock onto the strongest power source. It should be the power generator."

"I've got a lock on it," Wedge's reply came.

Soon they came out into the centre of the Battle Station. "Destroy the tower on the north side and then head to the exit."

"I'm on my way out now."

Lando armed two of his torpedoes and fired them at the power source and he, too, headed for the exit. This was going to be a close call.

c d

Madine was about to land the shuttle he was in back on the _Life Quest._ His mission to pick up Beth was complete. Beth was resting in the back of the shuttle. He was cleared for landing and he did. Moving back to Beth, he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks, Madine," Beth smiled tiredly and made her way off the shuttle without help.

Piett and Mara were waiting for her.

Beth's smile grew as she saw Piett and made her way slowly to him. "Admiral," she greeted.

"General Piett," he returned her greeting, smiling slightly as he called her by his name. His eyes took in her face and noted blood massing on the right of her face, streaking down from a wound in her forehead. He reached with his right hand for a strand of her hair. He realised that her braid had gone. Whispering, he said, "It's gone."

"I know," she whispered back.

"General Piett, I'd like you to meet Mara Jade." Piett turned Beth's attention to the redhead at his side. Beth nodded in greeting.

"General Piett," Mara greeted back.

Beth looked back to Piett. He could see her question in her eyes. He had a similar idea in mind. They needed time alone. He nodded and excused the two of them from the docking bay. Leading her to the chambers that were once his, and would be again, Piett smiled at her once again. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

He looked down at her. "I know you did." Swallowing, he said, "Wait here." He disappeared into the refresher and came out with a damp towel. "Allow me," he told her quietly and began to clean away the congealed blood on her face. Once he got to the small opening on her forehead, she winced.

"Ow! That hurts." She moved her hand up to the wound and their fingers touched. She wanted to take the towel off him, but Piett wouldn't let go of it and she relented.

"You should get that looked at," he told her sternly.

"I'm fine," she shot back.

"Then truthfully tell me about the pre-flight med check. Did you or did you not fail it?" His grey eyes looked deep into hers and eventually she looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bethia, the truth. I know the Rebellion has pre-flight med checks before all their flights. Don't tell me that you didn't partake of one before this mission." Piett put the towel down and placed his hand under her chin to lift it up so he could look in her eyes.

She sighed. "The truth is, I did fail it."

"Why?"

Biting her lip, she then blurted, "Because of our son."

Piett was speechless for a few moments. "You took yourself into the middle of a Space Battle when you knew you were pregnant?! What were you thinking? No, don't answer that! You obviously weren't thinking."

"He's been scolding me too," Beth said, running a hand over her stomach. "So lay off, will you? Besides, I have a headache and I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Piett released her and she quickly made her way to the 'fresher. He ran his hands over his face. The events of the day were getting to him. _Where's Mia?_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath. He started to pace. No wonder he was so worried about Beth. She came out and joined him, looking a little more refreshed than when she went in. "Are you alright?" he asked, walking to her side.

"I'm fine, other than having an unsettled stomach."

"Why don't you go down to sickbay and see if there's anything they can do for you."

"There's nothing they can do. This only started a few days ago and I know what causes it. It's morning sickness and it won't last too long. You were around me the last time I had it."

Piett had a brief moment of confusion before he remembered that he had indeed been with her at that time. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little forgetful at the moment," he said as he brushed a lock of hair out of his wife's face. "How far along are you?"

"About five weeks," she replied, smiling, which made his heart race. He cupped his hand around her cheek and slowly leaned into her.

"Sir."

Piett chose to ignore the comm on his belt and fell deeper into Beth's eyes and embrace. Their lips met.

"Admiral Piett," came the comm officer's voice again. Neither husband or wife seemed to hear it, such as their attention was on each other. Their kiss deepened and neither wanted to be disturbed.

"Sir, there's a shuttle asking for permission to land. The pilot says his name is Anakin Skywalker and that we have to allow them to land."

Piett pulled away from Beth when he heard his brother-in-law's name and groaned. Looking at the beautiful woman in his arms, he commented, "I thought that he died aboard the Death Star."

"He's still alive and I don't want you to harm him in any way."

"I won't dream of hurting him, but won't he want to kill me as I'm your husband and you're his little sister?"

"Vader, yes. Anakin? No," Beth smirked. "It would be Vader who would want to hurt you, but seeing as Vader's dead… Anakin's asking for clearance. Are you going to give it to them?"

c d

After receiving clearance to land, Anakin looked towards Leia. "Do you think you will be able to land this thing by yourself?" he asked her.

"I think I can. Why?"

"I need to find something more fitting to wear than this armour," he said. "I want to discard this forever, and I don't want to show the Rebellion who I have been for the past two decades. I don't want to bring this down on you and Luke's shoulders."

Leia nodded. "I understand that, Dad." She smiled into his face. He was no longer wearing his mask and Leia could now see him for who he truly was. He smiled back at her.

The change from having to wear the full life support that had kept him alive a few months earlier to not having to wear it at all was remarkable, and the will of the Force. Anakin did not really understand why he didn't need the life support anymore, and could not thank anybody but his little sister and her faith in him.

Her belief in him being able to return to the Lightside also brought the change to his body and he wanted to rid himself of the painful memories behind the armour. Smiling at his daughter, he left the cockpit to find some clothes that would fit him.


	17. Chapter 14

Piett was a little uneasy about showing affection in public, but he didn't want to lose Beth. His arm was around her waist as they waited for the Skywalkers to disembark from the shuttle. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Firmus. I am sure about this. He is my brother and not the monster that threatened to break apart our family."

The first to appear at the top of the ramp was Leia. She was alone. Beth smiled and greeted her. She then asked, "Where's Luke and Anakin?"

"Dad had to look for a few things first and is making sure Luke's comfortable."

Beth nodded in understanding. They waited for a little while longer until grey boots appeared at the top of the ramp. Then grey trousers appeared followed by the rest of the body of a man in his early forties. He was dressed as a commander of the Imperial navy. In his arms, he held an unconscious Luke Skywalker.

Beth could recognise the sky-blue gaze and the slightly grey, sandy blond hair of the commander anywhere. A smile played on her lips.

Piett whispered his question to her. "Who is that?"

Beth slapped his shoulder lightly and left his side to join her brother. She didn't say anything until Anakin had laid Luke on a stretcher to be taken to the med-lab.

"I thought it would be better if I brought him here than to take him to the Rebel medical frigate. I know how good the meds are on this ship," Anakin told her.

Beth nodded at his comment. "It's good to see you again."

"I'm so glad to see you safe, sis," Anakin returned, hugging her. Releasing her, he looked around at the men in the docking bay. There were several mechanics and one very startled Piett. Anakin looked down at Beth and said, "I hope he's good to you."

"He is."

Walking over to Piett, Beth gently closed his mouth. "Admiral Piett," she said formally. "I would like to introduce you to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

Piett looked uncomfortable with shaking Anakin's hand. Turning to his wife, he started to say, "Bethie, wasn't he—"

Beth cut him off. "Firmus, that information is classified. Is that understood?"

Piett nodded an affirmative. "Yes, ma'am."

"Looks like you've got him well trained, sis."

"Funny thing is, he's the admiral. I'm the general. And I don't have him that well trained. I'm still training him. He still doesn't know how to change a nappy." She smiled. "Firmus just knows not to mess with a Jedi."

"He's going to be learning really quickly," Anakin commented. Beth knew what he was getting at and she rolled her eyes. "Congratulations."

Leia congratulated them as well as she, too, worked it out. Beth smiled, her face going slightly pink with embarrassment. She was relieved when another transport landed and little footsteps came to her ears.

Myrrha had come. The four-year-old made a beeline for both Beth and Piett, but Beth was the one of the two parents who reached the child first. Anakin looked on at the reunion between Beth and Myrrha and smiled.

Piett was still beside him. "This is the first time in just over a month since we were together last," he told the Jedi Knight. "Beth and I haven't been able to sit down and have a proper conversation since she came back without being interrupted."

Beth was coming back to them with Myrrha in her arms. "Anakin, this is our daughter, Myrrha," Beth introduced. Myrrha was holding onto Beth very tightly. "I'm sorry. She's not usually this shy."

Piett took Myrrha off Beth and quietly spoke to her. "Hey, Mia, why are you being so difficult?" She didn't reply to his question but kept on looking at Anakin. Piett smiled at her. "You're going to be alright, sweetheart," he whispered reassuringly and felt her arms tighten around his neck.

Beth now scanned the area. There were a few of the crew scattered around, and Mara Jade just entered the docking bay as Ikrit approached from the recently landed transport with a small cylindrical object in his mouth. Anakin saw the diminutive Jedi Master too, and recognised him for who he was. He was puzzled to see another Jedi who had survived.

"Master Ikrit," Anakin greeted with a bow.

"Knight Skywalker," Ikrit greeted in return after releasing the lightsaber. Anakin knew who's lightsaber it was and bent down to retrieve it. Mara joined the conversation and comprehension dawned on Anakin as he placed her name to a name from his past. He had known both her parents. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé Jade.

They conversed for several minutes. Beth didn't join this conversation, but excused herself to find solitude in the quarters where she had told Piett of her news a while before. She ran her hand over her eyes as she reached the quarters. Running her other hand over her stomach, she sank to the couch in the common room. Reaching out with the Force to check on the child, she was met with something that was both startling and joyous. She felt the single form within her split into two separate beings.

Her eyes flashed open and she leaned back into the comfort of the couch. She was pregnant with twins. And she couldn't believe it.

Finding movement in her muscles ten minutes later, Beth got up and showered. She wanted to remove all the grime and dirt from the day and she wanted to get out of the jumpsuit she was wearing. After showering, she moved around the admiral's quarters trying to find some clothes that fit her before sitting back down upon the couch again. Reaching out to the life forms within her womb, she wanted to make sure that she had not made a mistake. She hadn't. Biting her lower lip, she wondered how she was going to tell her husband.

She was almost asleep by the time Piett came into the quarters with Myrrha. Placing Myrrha on the ground, Piett moved over to Beth and gently woke her up. "Go jump into bed," he told her. "I'll make a bed out here for Mia." Beth nodded sleepily and got up. She made her way to the bedchamber as Piett busied himself with making a bed for Myrrha on the couch. Kissing his daughter's forehead, he followed his wife into the bedchamber after dimming the lights.

Shutting the door behind him into the chamber, he pulled his top off, kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed beside Beth. He wrapped his arms around her and cherished her hair. She curled up beside him and placed her head on his bare chest and promptly fell asleep.

Piett lay there for a while, thinking about how lucky he was to have a beautiful daughter and an extremely intelligent wife. Soon, he fell asleep listening to Beth's even breathing.

c d

Han Solo came aboard the _Life Quest_ late that night. He did not want to participate in the celebrations down on the moon's surface for longer than he needed and he was worried about his best friend. Of course, his transport to the Star Destroyer was his ship.

Leia met him at the docking bay. He looked her over and couldn't see any physical damage. He just wanted to make sure that she was all right before wrapping his arms around her. She initiated the kiss between them for the first time and she told him how much she loved him. He pulled away and asked, "How's Luke?"

"He's in the med-lab. Dad's with him now."

Han froze as Leia told him of what transpired aboard the Death Star. But when he heard Leia referring to Darth Vader as 'Dad', he felt sickened. Her eyes showed him the wound he created when he told her so.

Leia pulled away from him. "I've told you, Han, Vader died aboard the Death Star." Her voice softened. "I'm worried about him."

"About who? Darth Vader or Luke?"

Leia hit him in the shoulder for that. She scowled at him. "Don't call him that! He is Anakin Skywalker, and not Vader."

"I'm sorry," Han apologised. He wasn't comfortable about talking about the subject and asked, "Can we go and see Luke now?"

"Sure."

c d

Anakin could sense Leia coming with Han and knew, somehow, that it wouldn't do to cause a scene with the ex-smuggler. He also knew that his daughter saw something in the man that he could not fathom. He sighed and looked down at his son's pale face. Leia entered the med-lab with Han at her side.

"Is he awake yet, Dad?" Leia asked softly, knowing that her brother was probably asleep.

"Leia! You can sense him, can't you? You don't need to ask."

"Sorry," she said as she sat down opposite her father. Han stood behind her, not knowing what to make of the man sitting next to Luke and holding one of Luke's hands. Luke opened his eyes and blinked several times. Leia smiled as he turned to look at her. "Hello, little brother." He returned her smile and looked in the opposite direction. He knew that someone held his hand.

It took him a while to realise that the man beside him was his father. "Dad?" he asked shakily.

"Just rest easy, son."

"What happened?"

"The Death Star's gone. So is Palpatine, I hear," Han replied.

Luke smiled again and then frowned. "Where am I?"

"In the med-lab, on the _Life Quest,_" came Anakin's reply.

"_Life Quest?_"

"Formally known as the _Executor,_" Anakin supplied. "You were injured while aboard the Death Star. Leia helped me to bring you here."

"Beth?"

"She's fine, just resting at the moment. As you should be, Luke." Anakin smiled at his son and looked over to his daughter and the man who had taken his daughter's heart.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"Beth almost lost her life in the battle, Luke. And so did you. Now get some sleep!"

c d

Beth was dozing on the couch when Slinté came into the dimly lit common room. She fully woke and sat up. "Admiral Slinté!" she said as she stood up.

He smiled at her. "Relax, General. Where's Piett?"

Beth looked towards the bedchamber and said, "He's asleep. Mia's asleep beside him."

"And I would have thought that you would have been the one beside him."

"Yeah, well. Mia had a nightmare and I'm such a light sleeper. I tucked her into bed next to Firmus and came out here." Beth sighed. "Admiral, why did you want to see Firmus?"

"I didn't. I came to see you, General."

Beth turned to look at the admiral. "I guess Anakin's worried about me," she told him simply.

"I think so. He's still in the med-lab by Commander Skywalker's side."

Running a hand over her eyes, Beth nodded. She swayed a bit before Slinté reached out to steady her. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

c d

Anakin made his way onto the bridge. He was playing a game of tag with Myrrha and she was squealing with laughter as they entered the bridge. Beth was on the bridge with Piett and Anakin could tell by her posture that she had something to tell Piett.

He kept his distance with Myrrha but he couldn't help but overhear what Beth was saying, even though she was telling him quietly.

Piett's eyes seemed to be tracking Beth's every jittery movement, even though she could be as graceful as a Twi'lek dancer when she wanted to be. "Beth, what's wrong?"

Her eyes locked with his and she drew in a deep breath. "You know I'm pregnant."

He turned to look at her face on. She was shifting around uneasily and wasn't looking him in the eye. "Bethia, is there something wrong with the baby?" Worry and concern filled Piett's eyes and he reached out to pull her into an embrace. "Please no."

Anakin reached out to Beth with the Force and realised that there were two other Force signatures clinging to her, instead of the extra one he knew of. His jaw dropped and he turned from the couple in his surprise.

"Anakin!" her pitiful voice growled. "Can you kindly lay off?" Guiltily, he left the couple alone and got Myrrha to follow him off the bridge. Beth watched him go before leaning her head on Piett's chest. Tears began to roll down her face, even though she did not sob.

"Bethie, what?" Piett asked her softly. "Please, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. Tell me what's happened."

"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant with twins."

He let go of her in his surprise. Unbelievingly, he looked at her, not really wanting to believe the truth. Finally, he stammered, "Twins?"

"It only happened yesterday. I felt the split. We're going to be parents of identical twin boys." Beth looked into her husband's eyes and he looked right back.

After his initial shock, he found that the news was more to his liking than what he had first feared. "Bethie," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't really care that he was showing affection in public. He had thought that his wife had miscarried or something worse had happened. Tears of joy began to show in his eyes and make their way down his cheeks. His mouth landed on hers and he said all that he wanted to say in that single moment.

Beth leaned into him and her hands were on his cheeks. Her tongue traced around his lips and his mouth. He did the same when she withdrew.

Piett didn't want to stop, but it was he that broke off the kiss. His eyes looked haggard as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Thank you, Bethia Piett. I love you so much."

"Thank you, Firmus. You know that I love you."

He laid a hand on her stomach and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his wife and simply revelling in her close proximity. They suddenly became aware of the applause around them and they broke apart. Both went red, he more than she. They looked at each other and smiled as if they were caught doing something that they shouldn't have been doing.

Looking around those on the bridge, Piett's grey eyes locked with the blue-grey eyes of Anakin Skywalker. He shifted uncomfortably. Beth was looking around as well and could feel her husband's discomfort. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looked at her brother.

"Congratulations, little sister."

Beth smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Knight Skywalker."

"You're welcome, Knight Lars."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Her face brightened. "And that is not who I am." She laughed at her husband's and her brother's puzzled faces.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. "You are a Lars and you're a Knight, aren't you?"

"I'm a Piett," she shot back. "Or haven't you realised that yet?"

Anakin laughed and made a grab at Beth. Beth jumped back from him, anticipating it before allowing her brother to hug her.

"You know something that you've done for me, Bethia?" he asked her.

"What's that?"

"You've shown me what it takes to be a true Jedi Knight. Not only with your actions, but with your heart, too. You know how to combine the two and have shown me that it is not the potential that you have that makes you a true Jedi, but the strength one has to resist the Darkside and the to it, like I have. For that, Bethie, I thank you."

Beth blushed slightly and looked to the ground. Piett came and took hold of her left hand. He squeezed it gently. "You have shown your true colours, Bethie. You know about things that I couldn't even imagine and have endured so much more than I could ask of you."

Beth looked Piett in the eye and then turned to her brother before looking back at Piett. "That is why I have been recognised as a Jedi Master by past Jedi." Her face grew sad.

"By whom?" Anakin asked. "And when?"

"Just before I came back to the Rebellion. Master Yoda was the one who took my braid out. He died just before I went to find Master Ikrit. It was then that he said that I was a Jedi Master."

"Usually Knights are not given the title 'Master' until they have completely trained a Jedi Padawan."

"And who do you think trained the terrors?" Beth said. "Namely, your children."

"Oh."

Beth bit her lower lip and looked back at Anakin. "Uh… I've been thinking, Ani… why, uh…?"

"Do I no longer need the suit?" he supplied. She nodded. "I have no idea. It was something that happened on Palpatine's death or when he no longer controlled me. I don't know what happened. All I know is that it came about and I have to thank you for your faith in me and the hope you had of me returning to the light."

"It was the will of the Force." She smiled again. "Like so many other things that has happened to us."

"Something like that," Anakin returned her smile and Piett smiled as well. They were together and were looking forward to the bright future ahead.


	18. Epilogue

Piett brushed the hair off his wife's sweaty forehead. She was asleep at last after a tiring sixteen-hour's labour. He leaned over her and gently laid a kiss on her lips and moved back from the bed. He looked over to the only other occupant of the room. He smiled at that. _Not technically the only other occupant, _he mused, _because now there are five of us in this room._

His brother-in-law held one of the hour old twins, and Piett could see how much he already loved the child. Moving to Anakin's side, Piett looked down upon the boy in the arms of the Jedi Knight.

Bright blue eyes looked up at him and he smiled. Reaching out, he laid a hand on the baby's head and the tiny lock of ginger hair.

Anakin smiled at Piett before he handed the baby to Piett. Piett smiled and adjusted himself to hold the baby close to him.

"You love them," Anakin said softly so as not to wake Beth or the sleeping twin.

Piett looked at Anakin and said, "Very much."

"I couldn't wish for anybody better than you for my sister. I've seen you together and she loves you, Piett. I can see it in her eyes."

"I love her too." Piett turned his attention back to the baby in his arms. The baby stared back at him. Bending down and lifting the child at the same time, he kissed the boy's forehead. Whispering so just the baby could hear him, Piett said, "Cliegg, you will love your mommy as much as we love you." He moved to place the child in the empty crib and tucked him in. He then moved to the other crib and whispered the same thing to Connor.


End file.
